Beautifully-Deadly
by SookieNorthman44
Summary: This is my first published fan-fiction. It is a True Blood/SVM story. I am using aspects from both True Blood and SVM. This story starts after Sookie "cured" Eric S4E10. My take on how it should have went/should go. (THIS IS A REWRITTEN VERSION OF MY PREVIOUS FAN FICTION THAT WAS INCOMPLETE!)
1. Best Of You

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own them. I am just borrowing them. (:

 **Author's note;** I HAVE BEGUN TO REWRITE AND REPOST THIS STORY! I AM SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY! I am going to be making some changes to the chapters, so please reread them. Thank you! This is my first full length fan-fiction. I enjoy writing, but I have never posted anything. It started as a one shot, but then my mind flew away with me, and I have been having ideas bouncing off the walls. It may take me a little time to do these stories, but hopefully, if the reviews are good, and your guys help, I can make a great story.

This fan-fiction starts on the car ride home, after the incident with Marine and Antonia at the Hotel. It is my take on what should have went down. This chapter follows the episode VERY closely. I do plan to mix a few details from the books into the series, because I favor those (no offense Alan :D). So sorry in advance to any Bill fans, for I am absolutely not one of them. (Team Viking all the way!)

Enough talk

On with the story! (;

~Kimmeh

 _ **Sookie's Point of Vew**_ \- _**My Head is Giving Me Life or Death**_ __

The ride back from Shreveport was long. So much longer than it had ever been, or at least, that's how it seemed to me. The car was utterly silent, except for my breathing, of course. Sitting in a car with four vampires, I was the only one who needed to breath. My thoughts weren't on my breathing, however. My thoughts were consumed with what had just happened at the hotel. With thoughts of the magic I had conjured. I had been the one to break the curse on Eric, surrounded by a room full of people, who saw everything. Even though my intent had been to save Bill from Eric, who was intent on killing him, effects of the curse from Marnie, that's not all that happened. The moment my magic burst from me, shooting straight towards Eric, I knew what was going to happen. At least, it seemed my magic did. My head hadn't quite caught up with that fact, though. I could still see the look on Eric's face after the effects of my magic hit him. I hadn't known what to say. I was too shocked. It wasn't like I knew it would stop him, but the thought of a world without Bill was... well... unthinkable. As much as he hurt me, I couldn't see him die. Especially by the hands of Eric.

That thought that was currently at the front of my mind was that, even though I had intended to save Bill, I had also intended to save Eric. That's the only logical explanation as to why my magic had healed Eric. Not only of the curse that had turned him into the witches attack dog, but also the curse that made him forget who he was. The look in his eyes when ours met told me that he remembered. Remembered everything. That was the thought that had caused me to be too shocked to do anything but stare, dumbfounded, at that thousand year old Viking Vampire, who stared straight back.

The tension in the car was unbearable. I felt like sinking to the floor to avoid it, or possibly disappearing into the leather of the SUV we were piled into. Being the proper lady Gran rose, I wouldn't. Eric's eyes were on me the entire ride back to Bill's. I could feel them burning into my very soul, but I refused to look his way. I couldn't. Too terrified of what, or who, I would see looking back at me. After Bill, Nan, and Eric made sure that all of the humans who were hurt in the incident were taken care of, and glamored, we were ushered into an Authority SUV, and driven back to Bill's home.

I could hear Nan in Bill's office. They had been in there since we arrived back at Bill's home. Although I wasn't a vampire, I was told, in not so many words, that I was expected to follow them into the house. The vampires dressed in storm trooper gear outside of the house said as much. I could tell Nan was furious. Even without vampire hearing, I could hear her clearly from the next room, and the closed doors. She was pissed about many things, and I heard my name several times from Bill's office. If I tried hard enough, I'm sure I could hear exactly what they were saying, but my focus wasn't in the room with them. My focus was on the Viking sitting in the room next to me.

Eric and I were sitting in Bill's parlor, on opposite ends of the couch. I sat as far away from him as I possibly could when he sat at the other end of the couch. I knew I should have gone home, there was no doubt that was what I should have done, but I couldn't make myself go home. Not that I would have been allowed to anyways. The way Eric was looking at me had me glued to the couch. I knew he remembered. He knew that I knew. But I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. I refused to. I was afraid of what I might say. Of what I might do.

I want him to say something. _Need_ him to say something.

As if he was the one who could read minds, Eric finally broke the silence between us, making me jump slightly. He always seemed to be able to read my mind. Even before he had lost his memories.

"I remember everything." His tone gave away nothing of how he was feeling. Typical Eric. Typical Vampire. "Us." Those were the words I had wanted to hear, but the next words I was dreading. I didn't know how he was going to take it. I didn't know how I was going to take it. I barely turned my eyes to glance in his direction before looking at my hands. I had almost caught his eye. "Nothing has changed."

"Except you." I knew the words were true as I spoke them. Even if he had remembered, there was no way he could love me as My Eric had. As Eric told me, he does not understand love. That thought tore through my heart, because I so desperately wanted him to love me, because as hard as I may try to fight it, I love him.

"I have not changed. I am just... more." His eyes stayed locked on the side of my face, and I knew I wasn't going to look up from my hands, no matter how much he wanted me to. "The other Eric is still here." His tone changed to something unrecognizable.

"Uh-huh." I said lamely, feeling my heart shatter at the thought of how much things have changed in the past few days, and how much they have changed in the last few hours. Even though it was sweet and innocent Eric that I fell in love with, I know I wouldn't have been able to if I didn't already feelings for the 1000-year old Viking god, sheriff of Area Five. There were times where he would do ANYTHING to get what he wanted, I knew he would never intentionally hurt me.

"Sookie..." There was something in the way he said my name that made my heart skip a beat, before beginning to ache with the memories.

The couch shifted, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Eric had moved closer to me. I didn't want to look at him, no matter what. The closeness of his cool body made my body tingle, knowing exactly how that body made me feel. The closeness was making my body ache in want, but there was no where for me to go without getting up from the couch.

"Look at me." This time when he spoke his voice sounded pleading and desperate. I shook my head ever so slightly, and kept my eyes locked on my hands. I felt his cold hand reach up and touch my chin. It was like fire. With two fingers, he lifted my chin up, turning it so that I faced him. Still I kept my eyes adverted from his perfect blue eyes. Eyes I knew I could get lost in. "Do you not see him in my eyes?"

I finally get up the courage and look into those beautiful blue eyes that belong to two very different people. One was the sweet Eric that was looking at me with tenderness. Not exactly love, and that stung. He looked at me for just a moment before those eyes were something else. The other was the Northman that was 1000-years old. The one that I had always believed hated me, and only wanted to get me into bed. What shocked me was that, it was love that I saw in that pair of eyes, but my heart couldn't accept it.

"Yes..." It was all I could manage to say. A small smile appeared on the very edges of my lips for just a moment before it faded away.

"So what is the problem?" His fingers grazed along my jaw and up to my cheek. I shuddered at the touch, wanting to feel more of it. I instinctively leaned into his hand before pulling away.

I had no idea how I was going to explain what the problem was. There were doubts in my mind of how I felt about him. I knew that I liked him, but I wasn't sure those feelings were real. I wasn't sure if it was him I had these feelings for, or MY Eric. Don't get me wrong, I know I am attracted to him and all, but I don't think that I would ever be able to sleep with him again. On the other hand, part of me wanted to jump in bed with him. Even before I had his blood I wanted to jump his bones. The first night in Fangtasia I felt something for him, but I was with Bill at the time. Bill hated Eric, nor did he trust him. I believed Bill when he told me that Eric was a horrible person, rather vampire. It was not a far stretch to believe a 1000-year old vampire was a ruthless person, and my Christian beliefs played a factor as well.

Now I am no longer with Bill. I had found out that our relationship was based off of a lie, and that he was sent by Sophie-Anne, the ex-Queen of Louisiana to procure me and take me back to the queen as some telepathic freak. Since then I had began to wonder what else he lied to me about. I knew Eric could be vicious and ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants, or protecting his assets, but I also knew that he could be good and loving, even if it was not in the human sense of the word. He had shown me that side of him when Godric met his True Death.

I looked at Eric, my blue eyes scanning his face. I knew there was something more inside of Eric, but I would never know what that was.

"Bill..."I began to say, but the look in Eric's eyes made me snap my mouth shut and look away from him. I knew I still loved Bill, although I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. He was my first for many things for me. Love, sex, bite... Just thinking of him made my heartache. I would never go back to Bill, that much I knew for sure, but he had hurt me. I was willing to give my heart to sweet Eric, and he was no longer here. I had loved him because he needed me more than anyone, he trusted me, he protected me, and he loved me. I did the same for him. I needed him, trusted him, protected him, and loved him. But could I give my heart to this Eric?

The look on Eric's face made me think that he didn't understand what I had meant. He must have thought that I had meant that I love him. I was certain that I did not love Bill, but I was uncertain if I loved Eric or not. It was not something I wanted to think about or discuss.

I wanted to talk to Gran.

Eric may have begun to say something, but before he was able to, he was interrupted by someone bursting through the front door of Bill's house. She entered the room, and looked directly at Eric.

"Bill called me." Although Pam was normally sarcastic or flirty,her voice sounded on the verge of tears. "Are you back? Is it really you?" She sounded almost desperate.

Eric sat there for half a heart beat before standing and walking to his child."Yes, I am back." As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her lovingly.

"My God I fucking missed you." Pam sounded as if she was actually crying, but I didn't think that. Maybe tearing up, but not crying. She reached up to wipe her eyes gently."How did you get her to break the curse?"

Although I was looking intently at my hands resting on my lap. I could feel Eric's eyes one me from time to time.

"Well, she didn't. Sookie did." Eric spoke in a monotone voice, except for when he said my name. I looked up at the pair, and both sets of eyes were focused on me, gazing at me intently.

"Oh." To my dismay, Pam actually sounded slightly disappointed at that revelation. "Well, thanks..."

Eric's eyes were staring at me intently, but I could not stand to look at those beautiful blue eyes, afraid of what I might see. Instead I turned my eyes to Pam.

"Don't mention it." I managed a weak smile, the edges of my lips just turning up as I shrug. My gaze flashed to Eric for just a moment before I turned away to look at my hands.

"Why didn't you summon me the second you were free?" I kept my eyes on my hands. I knew the answer for that. He did not want to talk to her just yet. I know he would have went to her eventually, but he wanted to talk to me.

"Hey..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pam nudge Eric's arm and then turned to walk out of the room. I knew Eric wanted to look at me, and finish our conversation, but Pam was itching to talk to him. I knew she had missed him, and so did I, but in a completely different way.

"We'll talk about it later." Eric's voice sounded briefly hurt, and I looked up just in time to see him wrap his hand around the back of her head and kiss her fore head. Pulling away he turned, casting a short glance in my way before leaving the room at a steady human pace.

I couldn't help but stare at his body, even though his close were torn and had blood on them. Pam said something in the background, I was focused on Eric for the moment. I knew what was under the bloody shirt. My eyes the traveled to my favorite part of his body; his award-winning ass.

Eric was out of the room and I looked at Pam. She was staring at me. I rolled my eyes at her before I heard the doors of Bill's office open, and his voice filled the Parlor. I would recognize his voice if we were anywhere. He just had one of those voices. As does Eric. But their voices are extremely different.

I stood up from where I sat and took two steps towards Bill's office, but Pam blocked my way. I glared at her, and took another step forward.

"Fire killer her 400 years ago, we can only hope that it will work again. " I could hear Bill's voice clearly in the Parlor now. I walked forward, and pushed through Pam. I found it easier than I expected..She moved out of the way at the last minute, and we just barely brushed shoulders. I ran out to the front room, to find Bill and Nan arguing. (I disliked Nan more than I should.)

"Blowing up MoonGoddess Emporium is not a 21st century solution." Nan spat at Bill as he began to climb the stairs, before running out of the room, dialing on her phone, and heading towards Bill's office.

"You're blowing up MoonGoddess?" My heart began to break for all of those innocent people that were trapped inside of there, one of those people being Tara, and one of those people being Holly. If Tara said they were being held hostage, then we needed to help save them, not kill them because they are stuck there.

I heard Nan mumble "fucking our whole agenda up the ass" as she closed Bill's office doors behind her.

"You can't do this!" My voice rose slightly higher than normal, but I wasn't yelling. I was very angry, either way. I just didn't show it right now. "Tara and other humans are in there!" Just because I didn't know more than two people there didn't mean they weren't worth being saved. 

"Well, they bet on the wrong horse." Eric came into the room, walking straight to the wall across from me and leaning against it. He had his famous Eric Northman smirk on his lips. "That's too bad." I should have expected it from Eric. But I didn't know how Bill would do such a thing, unless he had been faking that he was mainstreaming to get me to love him, and bring me to Sophie-Anne.

I snapped my head at Eric, my eyes meeting his in a glare for a moment before I had to look away. I would lose my defenses if I looked at him for too long. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bill.

"Bill, you can't do this." I didn't want my best friend to die. I would never forgive either of them if Tara were to be hurt in there need for revenge. I understood that Bill was pissed that she had tried to kill him, but that didn't mean to kill Tara. She was being held hostage.

"I've summoned Jessica. We will board up the windows, silver ourselves, and go to ground." Bill looked from Eric to me. Pam avoided my eyes, and looked at Eric. Eric was staring at me, and I was still glaring at Bill. "Pam, you will stay here. There is about four hours till sunrise."

"I am so in." As Pam spoke, I looked at her, and she was looking at Bill. She sounded pissed off. How could they so easily throw away human life? Oh yeah. They were vampires!

" If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie, and you would be dead!" I pointed to Eric as I spoke his name, but I kept my eyes on Bill the whole time.

"My kind is still in danger. I cannot risk potential genocide to save one human because she is your friend." Bill looked down at me from the stairs. I was so furious that I just wanted to smack him, but my southern raising told me not to. My Gran's voice told me not to. I was beginning to dislike Bill even more.

"Loveable, isn't he?" Eric spoke from his position against the wall. I want to smack him as well. I looked at him, and our eyes met. Both Eric's were looking at me, and my heart skipped a beat, heat pooling in my stomach. I am sure that all of the vampires in the room, including him, had noticed. I adverted my eyes from him and glared at Bill, afraid of what I might do next if I didn't.

"At least let me help. I can..." I began to speak. I knew I wanted to do something, especially since Tara was in there, as well as Holly, and other innocent humans.

"The last time you helped you got shot, and nearly died." Bill frowned and stepped forward, looking like the King he was. "Stay away from there, Sookie, because tomorrow night we are going to finish Marnie once and for all." He sounded demanding.

"And if innocent people die?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Bill had hurt me worse than I thought possible. To him it may have seemed longer, because of the "year" I was gone, but to me, it had only been a few days. I was still hurt, and now he was making me furious. I could feel my magic jump in excitement beneath my skin as my fingertips began to tingle.

"It's war. It happens." I glared at him as he spoke. He looked me dead in the eyes as he said that. I looked at Eric and Pam, hoping maybe one would speak up. Pam was examining her nails, but Eric was looking at me curiously, as if he could feel my power vibrating beneath my skin. Of course neither did. I turned and left the house, slamming the door on my way out. I walked down Bill's porch steps and headed home through the cemetery. None of the storm troopers had stopped me, so obviously I was cleared to leave if I wanted to.

How could he look me in the eyes and say that? I had saved his life more than once, tonight being one of those night, and he wouldn't help me figure out a way to save Tara! I could do something. Damn vampires!

I stormed through his yard, and through the cemetery. I knew I needed to get some of my anger out, so I decided to go talk to Gran. As I walked through the cemetery, I was thinking of "King Bill" and I could feel my magic pulsating, begging me to release it. I laughed at the thought. I knew that Bill being King was better than Sophie-Anne, considering she wanted to use me for herself, but Bill didn't want me to help at all. I didn't know Sophie-Anne, but if she had sent someone to make me fall in love with them, so they would take me to work for her, then she obviously was not a good person. I let out a humorless laugh as I continued to trudge through the grass towards my Gran's grave.

To Be Continued...


	2. I Think I Love You

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the characters. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I am just borrowing them, and adjusting them slightly. :D

 **Author's Note;** I am going to be posting the first five chapters rather quickly, because I am just going through and editing them. I have a few other chapters written up, but the story is not complete. I am going to be rereading the books, as well as re-watching the series at the same time, so each week I will be giving you guys a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy my story, and as I have said, I am very sorry for abandoning the story. I just got rather busy with real life. I am going to try and make it up to you guys. :D

Please Review!

~Kimmeh

 __ _ _ **Sookie's Point of View**__ _-_ _ _ **I**__ _ _ **think I Love You**__

 _The headstones I passed were a blur. I had walked_ _through_ _this cemetery so many times, that if I had paid attention to exactly where the people who in this town were buried, I could recite which ones I passed. Currently, I could care less about those who lay buried beneath the ground I was walking across. The pulse of my magic was making the world around me slightly brighter, even with the moon settled in the sky above me. I tried not to figure out why my magic had suddenly seemed to want to show itself now, my mind being to focused on "King Bill." My subconscious spat his name, making my fingers tingle more with the need to release my magic._

I slowed as I approached her grave. I wanted someone to talk to right now, and even if she couldn't answer, I somehow knew she would hear what I was saying. As I neared her grave, my heart rate seemed to slow, and I could no longer feel my magic desperately trying to escape. My legs gave out the moment I was standing in front of her grave, my parents right next to hers, as well as my Grandfather's. My eyes swelled slightly with tears as I took a calming breath, trying to steady myself to spill my heart to the piece of stone in front of me. Each time I looked at it, though, my heart broke, knowing it was my fault that her name was upon it. That Renee had been after ME, not her. Once I felt I could speak, I stretched out my hand, tracing the letters of her name slowly.

I began telling her everything, starting with my trip to Fae. Then I told her of Grandpa and hoped that they were together. That she was happy. _They_ were happy. Along with her parents. I then began telling her about Bill, about what I had found out only weeks ago. The pain was still fresh in my heart. I could tell my the disgust my voice held each time I spoke his name. It stung how someone could do such a thing to someone they supposedly "loved." I spoke of his plans to blow up MoonGodess. To KILL Tara. Even speaking of it made my magic begin to come to life in my body. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts that swam through them, as well as the magic threatening to burst out, I drop my hand from her gravestone to rest in my lap.

Turning my thoughts from Bill, I begin to tell her of Eric. At the mere mention of his name, my heart twisted uncomfortably in my chest. I tell her of how he was on the curse, and some of how he was when he wasn't cursed. Then I tell her of my fears of how it would be now, now that he wasn't cursed. Of the fears of how I wanted it to be. I didn't have to tell her how I felt about him, about BOTH Eric's, but I had a feeling, that if she was listening, she knew exactly how I felt. Even if I didn't know how I felt about him. Or at least, wouldn't admit how I felt.

I didn't spend long at Gran's grave, cramming all my sentences into short ones. I wanted to get home. I needed to get home.

I stood up and brushed off my jeans, getting most of the grass off. I would have to put this in the washer before I took a shower. Before leaving, I brush my hand across her gravestone again, telling her how much I love and miss her. With a small smile, I give the stone one last look before turning and heading towards my house.

On the walk home I think of Bill. _'He's probably organizing how to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium right now, with Tara_ inside' I think snidely, attempting to hold my magic at bay. Frowning slightly at the thought, I realize Eric and Pam would be helping him. So would Jessica, who had probably joined them while I had spoken to Gran.

Letting out a sigh at the thought of Eric helping Bill, I shake my head slowly. I know that Eric had to because Bill was Eric's king, but maybe now that Eric had his memories back, all thanks to me, maybe he wants to help Bill. Maybe he wants to get revenge for what the Witch did to him.

' _Maybe not. After all, if she hadn't cursed him, you'd have never let him into your bed, much less your pants.'_ my subconscious decided to add.

Walking up my driveway, I attempt to shake those thoughts from my head. Climbing the stairs of my porch, my head turns to where Eric, My Eric, had kissed me for the first time. Of course, that was not the first time I had ever kissed Eric, but those were, what seemed like, two completely different people. My heart ached and my stomach throbbed at the memory of both of those kisses. One was saying goodbye, while the other was saying he wanted me. Both were equally as thrilling. When Bill kissed me, he seemed slightly scared, but no less passionate. When Eric kisses me, he puts everything he was into it, and my whole body is set on fire. Even when he was sweet Eric, his kiss seemed to reach to my very soul, then spread throughout my body. A feeling my body has begun to crave.

Closing my eyes, I attempt to will the thoughts away. My magic seemed to pulse beneath my skin for an entirely different reason then it had before, when I had been furious at Bill. I didn't want to think about that, about _him_ right now. Stepping away from the stairs, I reach into my pocket and withdraw my key. Unlocking both locks of my front door, I step into my house, immediately closing and locking the door behind me. Taking a steadying breath, I begin to step away from the door.

The second my hand leaves the door knob, a knock sounds at my door. Someone was knocking at my front door this late at night. Or early in the morning. I didn't know who it would be this late, but I could assume that it was one of the vampires across the cemetery. There was one I wanted it to be, but at the same time hoped it wasn't, another that I absolutely did NOT want to see right now, and one that I suspected wouldn't be knocking on my door right now, maybe not ever.

Letting down my shields, I stretch out my telepathy, assuring myself that it was, indeed, a vampire. If I had been paying attention to the actual void that was outside, I would have recognized which vampire it was, but my thoughts were on who I hoped it would be. Turning around, I switch on the light for the front porch, before unlocking and opening my door. My heart skips a beat when I notice that it is Eric Northman on the other side of my door. He was clean, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, obviously designer, a black button up, and his black leather jacket. I notice that the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and I couldn't stop the thoughts of what was under those clothes from flooding my thoughts. My heart, stomach, and magic all seemed to jump at the thoughts, but my brain quickly pushed them away.

While he stood there, obviously waiting for an unneeded invitation, I let my eyes scan over his body for just a moment before returning to his face. He was wearing his typical Eric smirk, which told me he saw that I had checked him out.

"What do you want, Eric? I want to take a shower and go to bed. Is that too much to ask for?" Placing my hands on my hip as I look at him, wanting to keep up my defensive's towards him. I knew he knew he didn't need an invitation. It was "his house" after all. He also knew he didn't need one.

As he stood there, I wondered if he had these clothes at Bill's house, because it was more than obvious that Eric and Bill were not the same size. I laugh slightly at the thought of Eric putting on Bill's clothes, unable to control myself, before quickly stopping myself. I let my eyes linger on his chest for too long before looking away. When I look up, there was that old Eric smirk over his beautiful face, but both Eric's were looking back at me though those eyes.

"Sookie," The way he said my voice was so different than the way that Bill said it. Bill butchered my name. It wasn't until recently that I realized that. I enjoyed it the way my Eric said it the most, but old Eric was very close to sounding the same.

"I do not mean to intrude on you in your home, but I was hoping that we could finish our conversation?" His smirk turning into a charming smile. "Perhaps in private?" Eric tilted his head slightly towards the trees next to my house, my eyes following the direction. Not knowing who may be out there, I stretch out my telepathy, feeling the thoughts of a Were, but not knowing who it was. Quickly putting back up my shields, I turn back to look at Eric.

"Sure." I drop my arm from the door to let him in, and step back. "Would you like a drink?" Before he could answer I turn and head towards the kitchen, knowing he'll accept one no matter what. I still remember my southern hospitality, though.

"Yes." He answers from the entrance of the house, my house, as he said, before I hear the door close behind him.

I walk into the kitchen, heading for the fridge immediately, grabbing a diet coke for me and a TruBlood, AB negative, for Eric. Unscrewing the cap of Eric's TruBlood, I walk to the microwave and place the bottle inside. Being alone in this house with Eric brought back the memories, and made my body tingle, more with need than magic. I didn't know if I could handle being inside this house with him alone right now. My magic was stretching out to touch him, and it was a struggle to reign it back in. Taking a deep, calming breath, I close my eyes. When the microwave beeps, I jump slightly, my thoughts of Eric temporarily subsided. I knew they wouldn't stay gone lone.

After letting the TruBlood cool for a minute, I retrieve it from the microwave before grabbing my diet coke. Reading myself to leave the kitchen and join Eric, I stand slightly straighter, while putting a lid on my magic as best as I can. Leaving the kitchen, I walk straight into the living room, knowing that is exactly where Eric will be.

Eric is sitting on the furthest corner of my couch, facing the entrance of the living room, his eyes locking with mine when the moment I enter the room. I have to turn away from his gaze when my magic jumps excitedly. His feet are up on the coffee table, one ankle crossed over the other, and his hands are clasped behind his head. He looks absolutely amazing; like a statue of a god. Pushing the thoughts away instantly, I scowled myself for not having control over my own thoughts and body.

"Do you mind taking your feet off of my coffee table?" I narrow my eyes slightly as I look at him, a frown on my face. Almost instantly his feet are off of the table, moving faster than human speed, but not vampire speed. I reach out to hand him his TruBlood, and once again he moves without hesitation. His fingers brush mine as he retrieves the offered beverage, and I instantly feel the tingle of magic, and more, spread to where he touches. His eyes show that he felt it too, but he just takes a sip of his TruBlood.

I make myself look away from him, and practically tear my arm out of his reach before taking a seat at the far end of the couch, as I had at Bill's house. Except now I had a diet coke. I can't help but glance at Eric as I take a seat, sitting in the same position he had at Bill's house, as well. He had even placed his TruBlood on the coffee table.

"Sookie, first off let me say that I regret not being able to help you when you were hurt." His eyes never left mine, because I couldn't help but stare back at him. That was when he was cursed, right before Antonia/Marnie took complete control over him. "Is there anyway you can forgive me for not being able to help you?" The hurt in his voice was clear, and it pulled at my heart. I wanted nothing more than to reach over, bury my fingers in his soft blonde hair, and kiss his pain away. My body was jumping at the opportunity, but my brain was what kept me glued to my seat.

I just sat there and stared at him for a moment. I knew that it was because of Antonia/Marnie that my Eric had to do her will, so I didn't understand why old Eric was apologizing for not being able to come to my rescue. Although, I would have preferred Eric over Bill. Did I really just think Eric over Bill? Didn't I mean my Eric...

"I don't get why you are apologizing. It wasn't you that couldn't save me." As I said the words, I knew that they weren't completely true. It was a part of him that couldn't save me, just not this part.

"Yes, it was me that couldn't save you." He had slid over next to me, taking my drink from my hands, placing it on the table, and replacing it with his hands before I could blink. My magic jumped excitedly beneath my skin where his touched mine. I wasn't sure if he felt it or not, because he began to speak again. "Why can't you see that, Sookie?" He let go of my hands with one of his hands, bringing it up to my chin, making sure that I could not look away from him this time, and my magic shot to where his fingers touched the skin of my jaw.

"Because not only do I see him in your eyes, Eric, I also see you." The words slipped out before I could stop them, and I kicked myself instantly for it when I saw the hurt flash across his features. It was gone before I really registered it, but I could still see it in his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He had dropped his hand from my chin, but placed it back on my hands, refusing to let go. Obviously he felt the tingle of my magic flowing through him as well, because where he touched seemed to glow slightly and get warm. His eyes shot down to where our hands met for a moment before they were back on mine. I refused to look down. I could feel my magic calling out to him, but I wouldn't give in. I couldn't give in.

"I don't know that answer right now, Eric. I am so tired, and so confused, I don't really want to think about it right now." I dropped my eyes from his, but tried to keep focused on something other than the glow that seemed to be actually moving where our hands met.. "My best friend is about to be blown up, and Bill says I can't do anything to stop it." I look up at him once again as I speak, can't standing to look at the magic flowing between us anymore.

"Sookie, you have to stay away from there. Please. It is for your safety that you do." His voice sounded pleading.

"Whatever, Eric." I wasn't going to tell him I planned on figuring out a way to get her out anyways, and I was more than a little shocked that he had said please, and not demanded I stay away."I hate to be rude, Eric, but would you mind if we were to continue this conversation at another time, please? I would really like to take a shower, and then go to bed." As I spoke, I pull my hands from his, my magic reaching out for him the moment we lose contact. Instead, I grab my drink and stand, looking down at Eric, silently asking him not to touch me again.

He gazes up at me for a moment before nodding, sitting up straight, grabbing his TruBlood, and then standing as well. He seemed to do it all in one swift moment. I followed his motions with my eyes. I couldn't help it. I loved to watch him move, and my magic seemed to appreciate that.

Without another word, Eric turns and heads towards the front door of my house. My eyes fall to his butt as his walks. It was my favorite part of his body. I follow him to the front door, and he waits outside of the front door for me. When I reach the front door, Eric was giving me a smile that I rarely ever saw on his face, and it was doing incredible things to my heart and stomach.

"I hope to see you soon, Sookie." With that, he leans down, looking as if he were about to kiss me, but places a kiss on my cheek before disappearing into woods towards Bill's house. The screen door was closed, and it didn't slam. I close the front door, locking both locks, before turning to put my diet coke in the kitchen, no longer wanting it. Eric had taken his TruBlood with him, so I didn't have to worry about cleaning that up.

After dumping out the soda and throwing away the can, I left my kitchen, turning off that light as well as the one in the entrance of my house, before heading to my bedroom. I walk straight through my bedroom to my bathroom, flipping on both lights as I enter each room. I quickly turn on my shower, strip my clothes, and get in. It was difficult, but I pushed all thoughts from my head for the moment.

The shower was the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. I scrub every inch of my body with my body wash. The images from tonight begin flooding my mind. I knew what vampires were capable of, but it was still a shock to see. Maybe the shock was that it was Eric. MY Eric that had done it. Maybe My Eric wasn't so different from Eric after all. The thought came from nowhere, and it shocked the hell out of my, causing me to drop my loofah. Shaking the thoughts from my head as quickly as they entered, I lean down and pick up my loofah to finish my shower. After washing my body, I washed my hair... twice. I didn't leave the shower until I felt absolutely clean.

After exiting my shower, I dried myself off quickly before going into my room. I tossed my dirty clothes into the laundry basket by my bathroom door before walking to my dresser and pulling out a nightgown to wear. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep.

As I open my dresser, I noticed the top nightgown was the one that I had been wearing when Eric had a "nightmare" about Godric. I quickly slip into the nightgown without a second thought and a pair of regular cotton panties before curling into bed. I didn't care that my hair was wet. I would just have to deal with it tomorrow.

It took only moments after curling up into bed before I quickly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow I had to figure out a way to save Tara.

To Be Continued...


	3. Become Yours

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything! I am just borrowing them for this story, and for my own imagination and dreams.

 **Author's Note;** I am rewriting this story. Please reread each chapter to make sure you see the changes. Thank you. (:

I apologize that I didn't update yesterday. I had a very busy day. I am going to try to post at least one more, maybe two more, chapters tonight. I just need to finish with my editing of it. I have to Beta the story myself, so please forgive me of any grammatical error.

THIS CHAPTER STARTS OUT MATURE! YOU HAVE BEEN FORWARNED! When a chapter is mature, I will make sure that everyone knows that it is. I go into great detail with my mature scenes, so if you do not want to read them, just skip forward to the next part. You do not need to read the mature scenes to know what is going on.

 _Italics_ mean that it is a dream. _**Bold Italics**_ mean that Sookie is reading someone's thoughts.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

I enjoyed writing it quite a bit *wink*

~Kimmeh

 _ _ **Sookie's Point of View**__ _-_ _ _ **I will Become Yours**__

 _A cool hand brushes along the inside of my thigh, causing my magic to jump excitedly against my skin, and I shudder instantly. My legs fall open instinctively, allowing the cool hand better access. I knew this touch. This touch was familiar. This touch was electrifying. This touch was also terrifying at the same time. I also knew that I would NEVER forget this touch. I turn in my bed, laying flat against the mattress, my eyes opening. The moment my eyes are fully opened and focused, they are entranced by the beautiful glacial blue eyes that were looking directly at me. Every time I look at him, he takes my breath away, and this time is no different. My breath catches in my throat, and it was not because of the hand tracing up my thigh. My magic was bubbling below my skin, attracted to his touch just as much as I was. Every where that his fingers moved along my skin felt like fire, the exact opposite of how his touch should feel. My magic seemed to want to attach itself to Eric's long finger where he touched me, and I'm sure the rest of my magic was bursting to feel his touch as well._

 _In my peripheral, I could see a soft glow coming from where his finger tips touched my skin, but my mind wouldn't, couldn't, focus on that for long. I smile at him softly, but don't say anything. I couldn't say anything. If looking at him hadn't taken my breath away, the look in his eyes would have. The look stated that he could feel the magic coursing between us, and that he enjoyed it, in fact, loved it. I could see, as well as feel, the love behind his gaze. I open my mouth to say something. Anything to get him to stop looking at me like that. It was making it very hard to breath. Before I could utter a syllable, his mouth was on mine, and his fingers had slipped beneath the cotton panties I had put on the night before._

 _The feel of his lips on mine sent a shock straight through my body, the magic in my body coming fully to life as my eyes slip closed again. I could feel it surging through my body in excitement, making my body practically hum in desire. Everything was so familiar, so right. Eric's lips molded to mine perfectly, and I could feel everywhere that our lips touched. My legs fall open further when I feel his finger brush against the length of my slit. I could feel that I was already wet for him. I knew I would be. My magic was causing my senses to go into overdrive. Eric's touch was magnified by my magic it seemed. As his fingers brush against me, my body arches into his finger, and I let out a moan into his mouth, which he gladly swallows. The moment my mouth is opened, Eric takes full advantage, sliding his tongue into my mouth. My tongue dances out to meet his, battling for dominance against his. I knew he would win, but I didn't mind. My body hums with my magic, wanting to burst from me and consume us both. His finger slid into me, mimicking the movements of his tongue, but I couldn't focus on either feeling for too long, before my thoughts were distracted by the other. With each thrust of his finger into my wet center, his tongue would slide further into my mouth and massage my own tongue with his._

 _I was squirming and withering next to him in no time, my chest arching into his as my hands move to bury themselves in his hair, holding him to me. I found myself thrusting my hips into his fingers subconsciously, and moaning each time his long finger would brush against the bundle of nerves inside of me. A second finger joined his first, causing my body to jerk uncontrollably into his hand, and I felt him laugh in his chest. Between what he was doing with his mouth and fingers, and the way my magic seemed to want to spark and ignite under his touch, I was hardly able to control myself. A moment later, he was pulling his lips away from mine, and I whined slightly at the loss, my fingers digging into his hair to keep him where he was. If my eyes had been open, I would have seen the mirth in his eyes. My whine turned into a moan when his thumb found my clit at the same moment his lips moved to my jaw. Moving my hands from his hair to allow him to move down my body, I grasp the sheets in both hands, my fingers tightening in the fabric. I take in a shuddering breath, my chest heaving as I try to pull in air to catch the breath Eric had stolen from me._

 _His thumb moved in a circular motion, while still thrusting his two fingers inside of me, and moved to kiss down my neck. I could feel his lips linger on my pulse, which was beating rapidly against my skin. I felt the brush of his fangs against my skin, and my head fell to the side slightly, allowing him better access. I arched into him, pressing my hips down against his hand, and pushing my throat against his fangs. The thought that he may bite me made my inside clench with excitement around his fingers, and a moan to slip passed my lips, unable to hold it back. He didn't stay at my neck for long, moving his lips down my neck and to my chest. I felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't bitten me, but it was short lived when I felt his fangs brush against my nipple through my nightgown. The sensation caused my body to shudder against him. His fangs brushed against the hardened peak, scraping it through the nightgown, causing me to grasp his hair once again as I bucked against his fingers. As my fingers tightened in his hair, I felt his eyes on me. My eyes immediately open and fall to look at him. A smirk was playing across his lips as his moved his lips to my other breast, repeating his previous motion. His action caused me to shudder again. He pulled away far too soon for my liking and began to kiss his way down my stomach._

 _I already knew what he was planning, and the thought excited me to no end, causing my stomach to tighten even more. His fingers were moving inside of me lazily, with no urgency. At least, not on his part. I felt urgency. I wanted Eric to hurry up and take me, but I knew he wouldn't. Not until he was satisfied I wouldn't be able to move after he was finished with me. He had finally reached the bottom of my nightgown, and was still looking at me. His blue eyes were hazy with lust as he peered at me from between my thighs, pulling his fingers from my aching core. I whimper at the loss, and wiggle a little, hoping he would get the hint and hurry this along. The feel of my magic jumping excitedly at his touch was making me desperate for more of it. Half a heartbeat later, his cool fingers slip beneath the waist band of my panties, that were now thoroughly soaked, as he slowly slides the obscuring fabric from my body. Normally, he would have just ripped them from my body, tearing them in two. Tonight, though, he seemed to want to take his time, which made me growl in frustration. His eyes stay locked onto my own as he finishes pulling the underwear from me and throwing them over his shoulder to disappear into the room._

" _So beautiful..." His voice is barely above a whisper as his eyes move to the part of my body he just exposed, but my room was quiet enough that I could hear him clearly. The only sound in my room was my rapid breathing, but my magic was vibrating against my skin, causing a small hum in my ears. A cool breath slips from his lips as his speaks, and I feel it against my soaking folds. The sensation of it causes me to moan, my head falling back as I squirm on the bed. I hear him laugh in his chest again as I feel my nightgown being pushed up my body._

 _With each new inch of my flesh that he exposes, a feather light kiss is pressed against my skin, causing goosebumps to appear on my flesh, and my magic to jump even more excitedly. Every nerve in my body seemed to be hyper-sensitive. Each part of flesh his lips touch seem to tingle, much more than normal, and Eric had a way of making my whole body tingle with just a look. When my nightgown is pushed up high enough to expose my breast, I hear him groan. Tilting my head up, I look at him, just in time to see him lick his lips greedily before dropping his head. His mouth wraps around my nipple as his left hand moves to caress the other. My body arches up to meet him, pushing against his mouth. One of my hands stay tangled in his hair as my other moves to grasp his shoulder. When I feel that he is still clothed, I groan slightly, wanting to feel his flesh beneath my fingers. His fangs brush against my nipple, whist his thumb and finger pinch the other, causing me to moan and forget about Eric's clothed back._

 _After what felt like an eternity for me, which was only a matter of seconds, he moves his mouth to cover my other breast, while his hand replaces where his mouth just was. This time, instead of just brushing his fangs against my nipple, I feel the sting of him breaking the skin, and the thrill of him taking a few drops of my blood into his mouth. My magic seems to jump even more rapidly against my skin at the action. This time it was him that moans._

 _When he finally pulls his mouth away from my breast, his hands had begun to pull the nightgown the rest of the way off of me. Like my panties, the garment was discarded somewhere in the corners of my room.. The moment the nightgown leaves his hand, his mouth is on mine again, and I can taste the smallest hint of my blood on his tongue. I moan as his tongue swipes through my mouth, unable to contain it, or unwilling. Both of my hands move to grip his ass, and I growl slightly, remembering he's fully clothed._

 _The moment the realization struck, my hands went to his jeans. I had already felt his 'gracious plenty' pressing against me, so I run my hand over the bulge in his pants while trying my hardest to get his button and zipper down with just one hand. He must have lifted himself onto one of his arms, because he was no longer pressed against me, and I could fit my hand between us easier. After struggling with the button and zipper for about a minute, I was finally able to get his jeans undone. Pushing his jeans down as far as I can with my hands, I continue the process with my feet until I get them almost all the way off._

 _In doing this, I make him laugh and he pulls away from me. Opening my eyes to look at him, he wasn't smirking, but he was smiling down at me, still laughing slightly. I pout just a little as I look back at him, but that just made him laugh more. In the next instant, he was laying on top of me, naked, his cock poised at my entrance, one of my legs over his shoulder. He was just looking at me though. He had not tried to enter me, although I wanted him to. My whole body wanted him to. I was certain he could feel my magic practically begging for him to do it, as I'm sure my expression told. I glance down at where his cock was poised at my entrance._

 _Slowly, almost too slowly, he slides into me. He was moving at an inhumanly slow speed, and it was killing me. My magic sparked the moment I felt the first millimeter of him enter me. The feeling makes my head fall back against the pillow, and my eyes fall closed._

 _"Sookie... Look at me..." When he spoke my name, I had instantly looked up at him. When our eyes meet, I almost lose it. Sweet Eric, My Eric, was looking back at me, and my body was humming with the memories. Slowly, he began to fill me even more. Inch by inch he pushes into me, and my head falls back once again, my eyes closing as I moan in pleasure. "Open your eyes, minn ástir..." When my eyes open after he speaks this time, he slams all the way into me, burying himself into me as deep as he could go. I moan at the pleasure of having him fully inside of me, trying to keep my eyes open and on him. Although this was not the first time we made love, the pleasure that he would give me each time we did was always different, and he always seemed to completely fill me each time we were together._

 _As our eyes meet, I could see all of his love for me in his eyes as he made love to me slowly. He was making sure to bury his cock deep within me before he would pull all the way out, to just go back in. Each movement he made was designed to drive me insane, and I loved every minute of it. I would moan in pleasure as he filled me with each thrust, and when my eyes closed, he would stop moving until I would open my eyes to look at him again. He opened his mouth to speak, his fangs fully extended, and my body responded to the sight of his fangs._

 _I woke with a start, sitting straight up in my bed. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I could feel my magic pulsating against my skin. Someone was banging against my front door. Groaning, I fall back into my bed. My libido was in full swing from my dream, and I attempt to take a steadying breath. Rolling over, I look at the clock and nearly whine. It wasn't even 9:30 in the morning, and someone was banging, rather loudly, on my front door. After another moment of laying there, I get up from my bed, grab a pair of sweatpants from my dresser as I pass, and walk to the front door. While I'm walking, I manage to slide my sweatpants on without falling on my face._

 _"Um... hello? Can I help you?" I ask, slightly irritated. I didn't recognize him, or his thoughts, and that only irritated me more. He shouldn't be knocking on my door this early._

 _"Are you Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked in a flat tone, his face showing no emotion._

 _"Yes, I'm Sookie. Can I do something for you?" I respond, my face obviously showing my confusion and irritation, momentarily forgetting my southern hospitality._

 _"These are for you, Ma'am." He reaches out, offering me two small boxes, both no bigger than his hand.  
_

_Taking the boxes form his hands cautiously, I eye him, and them curiously. The moment I grabbed the boxes from him, the rather rude man spun on his heels and walks away, rather hurriedly._

 _"Thank you!" I call as I watch him get into his black Lexus, and take off in a trail of dust down my driveway. A small frown graces my features, before I shake my head, and turn to enter my house._

 _Closing the door behind me, I examine the boxes. One of the boxes were square, whilst the other was more of a rectangle. Both of them were plain black boxes, a white ribbon tied around the both of them. A small piece of white paper was wedged between the two boxes. Pulling the paper from between the boxes, I start to head towards the kitchen, intent on making my coffee. The handwriting on top of the note was familiar, even though I couldn't place where I knew it from. There was only one word written on the note. That word was 'Sookie.' Even without reading the note, I had a feeling that these gifts were from Eric. Stepping into the kitchen, I place both of the boxes onto the table, as well as the note, before walking to the coffee machine to start the pot._

 _Once I had my coffee started, my eyes shifted to the boxes sitting on the kitchen table. My mind went to the man, or rather vampire, who I believed sent these to me. My stomach tightened at the images of my dream that were still flashing through my thoughts, and mixing with the memories I actually had of Eric and me together. I had a feeling that Eric had also experienced the dream that I so desperately wanted to get back to. That thought gave me pause, because it made me realize that I could have the real thing, instead of just my dream Eric. My magic jumped beneath my skin at the very thought of having Eric touch me again, and a shudder ran through my body at the memories of what that touch could do to me. Even if the rude man had woken me from my dream, right at the best part, my subconscious filled in rest._

 _The coffee maker beeping dragged me from my thoughts. Grabbing the biggest coffee mug that I could find, I pour myself a large cup of the caffeine I so desperately needed. Adding in a small amount of milk and sugar, my eyes turn back to my kitchen table, instantly landing on the rectangular box. My magic seemed to want to stretch out and grab the box itself. Pushing the thoughts away, I take a sip of my coffee before moving towards the table. Instead of picking up the box, I reach for the note first, thinking it would be best to read it first. Opening the envelope, my eyes scan the paper. There was only one sentence written on it._

'You'll know when to use it.

Yours Truly – E'

The note made me raise my eyebrow, wondering what he could possibly be sending me and why I would need to use it. Just as I am about to reach for the larger of the two boxes, my front door slams open, and Jason walks in. I jump slightly, practically falling out of my chair as the door swings open, and then closed again.

"Jason Stackhouse! You scared the hell out of me!" I scowl at him as I lift my eyes to him. He knew better than to just barge into MY house like that.

"Sorry, Sooks. I didn't mean to scare ya." He shrugs slightly as he walks into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee. Once he had his coffee made, Jason takes the seat across from me at the table. "So, what's for breakfast?"

I roll my eyes at his comment, shaking my head. Jason had been here almost every morning for breakfast. At least, the mornings that he wasn't on duty. I shake my head slightly, wondering exactly how Jason had survived that entire year without me. Giving Jason a small smile, I stand, bringing my coffee with me, as I head to the fridge.

"Hoyt and Jessica broke up a couple of days ago." Jason says from his seat at the table.

From the fridge, I pull out a thing of bacon, and some eggs before peering at him over the fridge door. "Yeah, I know." I say as I close the fridge door behind me and move to the counter near the stove. Placing the food on the counter, I turn and look at Jason over my shoulder. Maybe I could convince him to help me with Tara... He has known her just as long as I have. She's practically family. I'll just ask him for help after he has eaten breakfast. He'll probably feel more inclined to help with a full belly.

I start to cook Jason's breakfast and he tells me about how Hoyt had been at his house the past two days, drinking and crying. As I finish up the bacon, and the eggs for Jason, I place them on the table between us. Taking a seat, I reach to grab a piece of bacon, and take a small bite, my eyes watching Jason. Jason greedily began to pile food onto his plate, before heaving a sigh, and taking a bite of his bacon. I raise my eyebrow at the sound, and after taking another bite of bacon, Jason looks up at me and notices me staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" He asks as he takes another bite of his bacon, before moving onto his eggs. I wanted to scold him for talking with food in his mouth, but I needed his help, so I needed to keep him happy.

"I'm just wondering why you don't have more sympathy for poor Hoyt." I say with a shrug before taking another bite of bacon and a forkful of eggs.

"I've got more sympathy for that boy than anyone else in the world. All he does is either cry or rant and rave, telling me the same thing he's told me 500 times already. And he won't stop talking about Jessica." With that, he turns his attention back to his food.

"Well, he was in love, and love doesn't leave in a second if it runs deep. It takes a long, long time." I know from experience, I finish to myself. I still loved Bill, in a way, and I think that I probably always will. I just wished that loving him wasn't the case. Sadly, my heart didn't want to listen to my brain at the moment. My heart still ached slightly when I thought of Bill, but I refused to allow him to control me any longer. The magic coursing through me jumped in excitement with my rejection of my feelings for Bill. Shaking all thoughts of Bill from my mind for the moment, I focus back onto Jason as he begins to speak again.

"He drank 11 of my beers, and then passed out on the couch and started farting. Continuously." Jason adds pointedly, and I just roll my eyes again before taking another bite of the eggs, before sipping at my coffee.

"I did not need to know that, Jason." I shake my head with a small laugh, rolling my eyes.

"So, can I stay here tonight or not?" He asks between mouthfuls of eggs, bacon and coffee.

"Of course, but I need your help with something..." I say with a small smile, finishing my last few bites of eggs.

"If it has anything to do with vampires, no way. I'll just stay at my own house." His attention goes back to his plate of food, without a second thought.

"Tara is trapped inside of MoonGoddess Emporium, and Bill is going to blow it up, tonight!" I tell him without hesitation, my voice raising slightly. I could feel my magic pulsating beneath the surface, only adding to my fury.

"Why is Bill going to blow up Moon Goddess?" He asks me. Obviously he didn't know about what had been going on recently between the Vampires and the Witches, but then again, he tries to keep out of Vampire business. Sadly, I wasn't as lucky. But then again, there were a few vampires that I couldn't picture my life without. It seemed my magic agreed with my thoughts, because I could feel the tingle of it power in my fingertips. Just thinking of Eric in passing causes his image to pop into my head, and my thoughts to instantly return to the dream I was so rudely awoken from.

"Because of what happened at the Dorchester last night." I say before finishing my coffee. Standing, I move to refill my mug with a fresh cup. Flavoring it to my liking, I turn and lean against the counter, my eyes settling on my brother again.

"What happened at the Dorchester last night?" Now his attention was fully on me. I heave a sigh, shaking my head slightly before I begin to tell him everything that had been happening recently. I started with Eric loosing his memory, making sure to keep out that he was staying here with me, to what happened last night at the Festival of Tolerance.

"Hell, Sooks! We can't let them blow up Tara and all those people!" He exclaims, jumping to his feet, his chair toppling over at his sudden movement.

"I know, but I don't know what to do to try to get her out! Especially against a dead witch." I say, defeated. "I have been trying to figure out what to do since last night, but nothing I can come up with seems like it would work."

"Does Lafayette know?" He asks, and suddenly an idea pops into my head. I smile just slightly before drinking my coffee in one gulp. It burned like hell going down my throat, but I didn't care. My mind was working hard to formulate a working plan, now that I seemed to actually HAVE a plan. Casting a look over my shoulder, I eye the dirty dishes sitting on my stove, before looking back at Jason after a moment.

"No he doesn't. At least, not yet he doesn't. Do me a favor, wash these dishes while I go and get dressed. We're going to Lafayette's." Without waiting for him to answer me, I head towards my room to get dressed.

Once dressed in a pair of jeans, a pale blue t-shirt, the color seeming to match the eye color of the man who seemed to be consuming my thoughts, and my sneakers, I run a brush through my hair quickly, before pulling it into a high pony tail. Falling asleep with my hair wet was never a good idea, because it always seemed to be a tangled mess of knots in the mornings when I wake. With one last look in my mirror, I grab my purse from my dresser, and walk out of my room to head back to the kitchen.

Turning the corner to the kitchen, my eyes fall onto Jason, who was grasping the two boxes and the note I had received from Eric in his hands. His eyes move from the boxes in his hand to look up at me, an accusing look on his face.

"What the hell are these, and why are they from Eric Northman?" He asks as I step fully into the kitchen

"I don't know what they are, yet, but it is none of your business, Jason Stackhouse." I say pointedly, before snatching the two boxes from his hands, sliding them into my purse. Glancing at the table, I notice that Jason actually did do the dishes for me, and I smile slightly at him. "Are you ready to go?" I ask, already knowing that he is.

"Yeah, lets go." He nods before turning and heading towards the door.

Before leaving, I make sure that both locks are locked, and then head straight over to Jason's truck, hopping into the passenger seat. Once we are both buckled in, Jason starts his truck, hits the gas and we take off towards Lafayette's and Jesus' house. The whole drive, Jason is rambling on about something, but my focus is on the two small boxes that are now sitting on my lap. At some point I had taken them out of my purse, but I don't remember when.

I flip them over in my hands, slowly, but I have yet to open them to see what is inside. Frankly, I was slightly afraid to open them, not wanting to know what was inside. But, at the same time, my curiosity was getting the better of me. I knew that they weren't things that could hurt me Eric would never do anything to hurt me; at least, not intentionally, and he had intentionally sent these to ME. ' _He could have sent a less rude man, and NOT woken me up.'_ My mind adds for me.

Taking the bigger of the two boxes once again, I slowly untie the ribbon from around it, placing the ribbon into my purse so not to lose it. Something inside of the box was calling to me. To my magic. I could feel the tingle in my fingertips every where they touched the box. There is no wrapping paper, and I could see small engravings on the entire box, but I found myself more interested on what was IN the box, not ON the box. So I just flip the lid of the box.

Inside the box there was a vial resting on some red velvet it seemed. The moment the lid of the box was open, my magic seemed to jump to life. I didn't even really need to look at the vial to know what was inside of it. I could feel the call of it long before I even looked at it. It was a vial of Eric's blood. My magic wanted to jump from me and attach itself to the magic in Eric's blood. I could see the small shine of magic as I lifted the vial to examine it. Had it always shined like this?

Why did he give me a vial of his blood? I thought to myself as I turned the vial over and over in my fingers. I wasn't hurt, so obviously it wasn't for it's healing properties. Did Eric think I was going to get hurt? Did he know that I was going to try and save Tara? Of course he knew that. I had practically told him that last night when he was at my house. Even if I hadn't told him, I'm sure he knew that I was planning. Or at least, that I wanted to plan something.

"What's that?" I hear Jason say suddenly. His eyes are on the vial in my hand.

"I think it's Eric's blood..." I say without thinking. I know that my brother was hooked on V for awhile, but from what I knew, he had been off of it, and planned to stay off of it. I shake my head, and slide the vial into the pocket of my jeans. For some reason, I was protective over the vial of blood, but I couldn't explain why. Or even why it called to me the way it was.

"Why did he give you a vial of his blood? Is he trying to get you to sell it?" Jason exclaims, and I can hear the anger in his voice. Which only causes my own anger to rise

"No he's not having me sell it!" I protest defensively, knowing Eric would NEVER do such a ling, or ask me to do such a thing."I don't know why he gave it to me... All he said was 'You'll know when to use it.' " I shrug, unsure of what his real intentions were with his blood. But right now wasn't the time to ponder over it. Obviously, I'd know when to use it.

Jason and I are silent for the rest of the ride to Lafayette's house, but my mind is anything but silent. I keep trying to figure out what Eric's cryptic message meant, and what could possibly be in the other box. Even with the box still in my purse, I knew it was there. I could practically feel the box pressed between my cell phone, and my wallet How I knew it's exact location was concerning, but I push that thought from my head.

' _I need to keep focus. I need to save Tara. I HAVE to save Tara. And Holly.'_ AlthoughI didn't know the other people that were in there with them, I knew that I had to get them out as well. I couldn't just let innocent people die. Especially at the hands of Bill. I'd never forgive him. _'You shouldn't forgive him ever, anyways.'_ My mind scolds at me, even though it felt more than just my mind scolding me. My magic practically sang with agreement to the thought.

Shaking my head, I turn to lean against the window and watch the scenery as we continue our drive to Lafayette's house.

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. There For You

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything! I am just borrowing the characters for your entertainment, and I am borrowing Eric for my own dreams and fantasies. (;

 **Author's Note;** Remember to reread all of the chapters, please, because I am making changes to them. Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I am so grateful that you guys are reading my story. There isn't going to be a whole lot of Eric/Sookie interaction in these next few chapters, because as you know, they don't see each other right away.

Reminder; _Italics_ mean that it's a dream (or in this case, Sookie's own thoughts), while _**Bold Italics**_ mean that Sookie Is reading someone's mind.

Enjoy!

Reviews help me to know if you're enjoying my story or not :D

~Kimmeh

 _ **Sookie's Point of View**_ **-** _ **I'll be There for You**_

"What do you mean they are going to blow up MoonGoddess and Tara is inside?!" Lafayette was practically screaming at me as we sat in his living room. Jesus was sitting next to him, Jason was standing off to the side, whilst I sat in the chair next to them.

Once we had arrived at Lafayette's home, I immediately began telling him what had happened, and what Bill had planned to do about the situation. I knew that Eric was going to be in on the plan as well, but there was no need to mention that. "Well, as far as I know, they are planning on doing it tonight. All because of what Marnie did at the Dorchester last night." I spoke calmly, but inside, my stomach was in a knot thinking about what might come to pass.

"What did Marnie do at the Dorchester last night?" This time it was Jesus who spoke. He hadn't said a word, other than hello, since we arrived. He just sat there listening, a comforting hand on Lafayette's. I could tell that he didn't know what I was talking about, which was odd, considering he seemed rather close to Marnie. That was the impression I had gotten from the few scattered thoughts I saw last night. From Jesus' thoughts, I could gather that they had just gotten back from Mexico last night, so he was clueless to what Marnie had been doing since he left. His thoughts told her that he wished they hadn't left, thinking he could have done something to stop her.

' _Believe me, Jesus, you wouldn't have been able to stop her.'_ I thought, not wanting to let him know that I had been reading his thoughts.

"Last night at the Shreveport Dorchester, Marnie made Eric try to kill Bill. But I stopped him." I explain quickly, not wanting to go into details. Especially of how I stopped Eric. I wasn't completely sure how I had done it myself. "There were a lot of deaths, mostly humans, and a lot of people were injured. It definitely made Vampires look bad, and extremely deadly."

"They are deadly, hooka!" Lafayette exclaims, throwing me an incredulous look. I knew that he wasn't a fan of vampires, and he had a good reason not to be. Being held captive by one for nearly three weeks would do that to anyone.."Why are you still defending them, especially when you know they are going to try to blow up your best friend?!"

I had no answer for him. I didn't want Tara to be blown up, but I also didn't want the vampires I knew and cared for to be fried in the sun. It was a lose/lose situation, unless I could figure out a way to stop Marnie and my vampires as well. Wait... since when did I start calling them MY vampires? Shaking my head, I push that thought from my head. At least for the moment. There were more important issue to be dealt with.

"I am defending them because they aren't as bad as you guys make them out to be in your heads. Just like I would defend you to them if I had to, which I did last night." My attention was solely on Lafayette as I spoke. "They just need to learn how to mix with humans. How to be more human. They have been in the shadows for so long." I shrug as I finish speaking. I shouldn't have to explain myself to them. They should trust me enough to know what I am doing. I shouldn't have to explain myself to the vampires either, but that was something I'm sure would never change.

"They locked me up and tortured me for nearly three weeks, Sooks! They are just as bad as I think." Lafayette nearly scowled at he spoke to me, his voice raising slightly again.

"That's because you were selling Vampire blood, Lafayette. And that's illegal! They're very touchy about their blood. They usually kill those trying to sell their blood." I level Lafayette with a look that would have made my Gran proud, and Lafayette shrunk back a little at it. "But they deserve a second chance. Just like you do." I finish in a light tone, trying to give him a slightly reassuring smile.

Instead of replying to my statement, Lafayette just stands. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he walks away from us, to call Tara, I assume.

"Marnie is a victim in this too, Sookie. There's no way she's behind this. Antonia must be controlling her." Jesus spoke again, and my attention turned to him instead of Lafayette.

"Well, if she is, then we need to figure out how to get Antonia out of her, and get all of the innocent people to safety. I just don't know how to do that." I sigh in defeat. I had been thinking about what to do since Jason had showed up at my house, but I still couldn't figure anything out. Jason hadn't said a word since we arrived. He just stood off to the side, leaning against the wall.

"I cannot believe this!" Lafayette yelled, returning back to where Jesus and I still sat. "The Vampires are going to be on their way to blow up my only fucking cousin! We need to figure something out! We need to stop them!"

"Well, maybe we should go to MoonGoddess. First try to figure out what we're up against." Jesus suggests, sliding his arm around Lafayette, trying to comfort his boyfriend. "If I'm right about Marnie, which I'm sure I am, she'll be more than willing to try and help us."

Jason and I nodded in agreement, knowing that Jesus was probably right.

"We can take my truck." Jesus suggested, and we all nodded. "We better get going, then, if we plan on getting them out before sunset." With that, Lafayette and Jesus stood, and walked to their bedroom to get dressed, leaving Jason and I in the living room by ourselves.

I looked over at where Jason stood. I hadn't put my shields up, so every thought the three of them were having were flooding my brain. It was starting to give me a headache. I wanted to be able to gauge Lafayette and Jesus' reaction to the news. Even though they weren't please, they were going to help me. Which was more than what the vampires had done. _'Well, at least what BILL had done. Eric would've probably helped you if he could.'_ My thoughts, or maybe it was my magic, seemed to remind me. Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I quickly slam my shields into place, no longer wanting to hear Lafayette screaming about the vampires. He had always been a loud broadcaster, but since I have known him all my life, it had been easy to build up shields to tune his thoughts out when I chose to.

Barely 10 minutes later, Lafayette and Jesus return to the living room. Standing quickly, Jason and I move to fall them out of the house. Jason and I move wordlessly to Jesus' truck while him and Lafayette lock up their house. We all climb into the truck, Jesus driving, Lafayette in the passenger seat, with Jason and I in the back, before taking off to Shreveport. The ride to Shreveport was going to be a lot longer than if we had made the trip from my house, but I was glad that I at least had some back up. During the ride, the four of us discuss what the best course of action may be to get them all out, hopefully alive.

Since they already knew who I was, and that I was associated with vampires, I wasn't going to be the one to go inside. They would either try to capture me, and use me against the vampires, or they would just kill me. Judging by the fact that Antonia knew I was... different... I suspected they would try to capture me. I honestly didn't know which one I would have preferred. I might not be able to live with myself if I was the one to hurt the vampires that I cared about. Even if I wasn't as mad at Bill as I was right now, I still wouldn't wish for him to be hurt, least of all by me. Physically, that is, anyways.

Without even realizing it, I had reached into my pocket, and retrieved the vial of Eric's blood I had placed there. Turning it between my fingers, I examine it, feeling my magic tingle beneath my fingertips, attempting to reach Eric's blood through the vial. My magic had seemed to attach itself to Eric's blood ever since we had shared blood in his hidey-hole, but I hadn't wanted to think about it. There had been too much going on for me to actually think about what it could mean. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I turn back to the vial in my fingers. What did he possibly think I could do with this? He obviously didn't want me to sell it, contrary to what Jason had initially thought. He had told me that I would know when to use it. Would I really know when to use it? At this moment, I couldn't think of what to do with it, so why would I know what to do with it later? He obviously knew that I would be trying to save Tara. Why else would he have sent me this? More importantly, would he tell Bill?

' _If he was going to tell Bill, wouldn't he have done it already?_ ' My subconscious quipped at me. If he had told Bill, there would have been guards at my door this morning, making sure that I didn't leave. Then again, I would have figured out a way to get out of my house. I could be very resourceful, especially with my brother being a cop. I shake my head, attempting to push the thoughts of Bill putting guards on my house away. No, Eric didn't tell Bill I would be trying to save Tara, but Eric knew I would. I stared at the vial for a few more moments before Jesus' voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Does that sound like a plan, Sookie?" I turn my head to look at him, realizing he was looking at me in the rear view mirror. Sliding the vial back into my pocket, I focus on Jesus.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you guys say?" I give them an apologetic look, and then a small smile.

Once again, they explain their plan to me. Every once and awhile, I would either ask a question, or I would have some type of input for the plan. The plan was actual well thought out, but fairly simple, and I had no reason to doubt that it wouldn't work. We were silent for the rest of the ride to Shreveport, or at least, I was. Jesus and Jason were talking about something for awhile, and I would hear Lafayette speak his piece every once and awhile, but I stayed quiet. My magic was humming in my blood, and I couldn't figure out why.

Yes, Eric's blood in my pocket was making my magic tingle where I could feel the vial through my jeans. However, there was something else pulling at my magic. Suddenly, the unopened box that Eric had sent appeared in my mind. He obviously thought that whatever plan we had come up with might not work, but then again, Eric was over 1,000 years old, and obviously knew a thing or two.

Reaching into my purse, I slide out the unopened box, hoping Jason doesn't notice what I am doing. Resting on my lap, with my arms covering it, I examine it for a moment. It is ornately decorated like the other box, and I could only assume that it had something to do with Eric's Viking background. I had no idea what was inside the box, considering the other box held a vial of Eric's blood, but my magic was vibrating at the mere touch of the box. I could practically see my body vibrating with my magic. Taking a deep breath, I clam myself and flip open the lid. I nearly gasp at the contents of the box, and almost drop it.

Inside of the box sat the most beautiful white gold ring I had ever seen in my life. Set in the middle of the band there was a green gem. It was not an emerald. The color was much too different to be an emerald. I didn't know what stone it was, but the color of the stone reminded me of a lush forest green. It seemed to gleam with different shades of green as the sun hit it. On either side of the green gem there were 2 diamonds that were about half the size of the green gem, with two more half the size of those right next to them. Half way down the ring there was an intricate design, much like the ones from the boxes, and it jumped out at me more than the middle gem. On the inside of the band, I could see 'Sookie' inscribed. It was absolutely breath taking.

Not only was the ring absolutely beautiful, my magic was nearly jumping out of my skin to touch the ring. My finger brushed against the green gem, and I felt what seemed like a shock of lightening shoot through my finger tips. It was an exhilarating feeling and I wanted to take the ring from where it sat in the box and slip it on my finger. I stopped myself, just barely from removing it from it's packaging.

After the initial shock of how beautiful the ring was, anger washed through me. I was absolutely furious that he would buy this for me. I didn't even know where he would find something like this. Obviously it was infused with magic. I could feel that much. And powerful magic. I couldn't tell what kind of magic, but there was definitely magic. It had obviously cost a lot of money. I was suddenly seething with anger. I couldn't believe he thought I would accept something like this. I quickly slammed the lid shut, even though my magic protested vigorously to the act. I quickly shoved the box back into my purse, and crossed my arms, attempting to clam myself, and my magic, down. I huffed out in anger, and pushed the ring to the back of my mind. I would deal with Eric later. Right now, I needed to focus solely on Tara.

As we got closer to MoonGoddess, every instinct in my body told me we should turn around, and go home, and the thoughts of the men in the truck told me they felt the same. My magic was the only thing that seemed to actually want to continue forward, so I kept the feelings of fleeing at bay. Although it had felt like they had only been driving for a very short time, a minute later, Jesus was pulling into a side street a few yards away from MoonGoddess. All four of us exited the truck as quickly and quietly as possible.

Everything was absolutely deserted, and my magic was telling me that it had something to do with Antonia. There were no cars on the road, no people in the streets or shops, and all of the stores were closed, which was very odd. This only increased the instinct to flee, but I refused.

"I am feeling some really bad juju here. Maybe we should leave." Lafayette said quietly, even though there was no one around to hear us, pulling me from my thoughts.

"It's a repelling spell. It's meant to keep people away from the store." Jesus stated matter of factly.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not just chicken shit then, because all I want to do is turn 'round and run." Jason answered, removing his jacket to toss onto the back of the truck.

The four of us walked over to the side of the building closest to us, and peered around the side, looking at MoonGoddess. All the curtains were closed, and the sign was indicating there were closed as well.

"Well, I better get this over with, then." Jesus said, taking a deep breath before starting towards the store.

"I don' like this, baby. I'm getting some really bad vibes." Lafayette explained, grabbing Jesus' arm before he could turn the corner. "Are you really going to try and pull the Mavis move?" Lafayette looked uncertain, and worried.

"In theory. Antonia doesn't sound lost or scared. She just seems really pissed off." Jesus explains with a shrug of his shoulders, bringing his hands up to cup Lafayette's face. "Don't worry, baby. I know what I am doing. Whatever happens, I have to save Marnie. She's my friend, and I have to at least try." Leaning forward, Jesus softly presses his lips to his boyfriends before pulling away and turning to walk away again.

"Maybe I should just go? I'm technically the law." Jason spoke up before Jesus could walk away. "And you all know I am irresistible. Not to mention, I can run like the wind."

"But you're not magic, Jason." I quickly tell him, and the expression on his face makes my heart break slightly. I hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh.

"Don't worry guys, I can do this. I promise." Jesus gives us a reassuring smile before he once again moves to leave. Before disappearing around the corner, Jesus turns to look at me. "Listen for me, Sookie." He adds, tapping the side of his head, receiving a quick nod from me, before completely disappearing from our view and heading towards MoonGoddess.

I drop my shields almost instantly, stretching out with my telepathy. I close my eyes for a moment and focus, intent of focusing solely on Jesus' brain and not the other two men next to me. I hear all of the voices inside of MoonGoddess, including Tara and Holly. Tara was absolutely furious. I could hear her ranting all the way from here. She was pissed off, and sick of being trapped here. I laugh slightly, before tuning her out, focusing solely on Jesus.

" _ **Sookie...Sookie... Sookie..."**_ Jesus was just repeating my name over and over again in his head. I peer around the corner, and he was looking back at me for a second. Instead of nodding, I push my own thoughts, and magic, towards him. I can see the shock in his features as he feels my power brush against his own. He gives me a slight nod before turning back towards the magic shop.

The moment he turned back to the store, he had been sent flying backwards abruptly by some sort of barrier. Lafayette made to move around the corner, but Jason held him back, reassuring him that Jesus would be fine. Movement in the window of the magic shop, my eyes move from Jesus, who was beginning to stand, to the window. Tara and Holly were looking out, before a moment later, the curtain was closed, and they disappeared. A moment later, the door flew open, and Marnie came into view. I quickly hid behind the wall of the building, making sure she didn't see me. Stretching open my thoughts slightly, I confirm Marnie didn't see me. Then I hear my name being called from inside the shop. I push my magic towards Tara, and was pleasantly surprised to realize she felt me, as well.

" _ **Sookie? Holly and me are tryin' to get out of here, but we can't get out the door. There's some type of spell keep us in here."**_ I hear Tara tell me quickly. I once again push my magic towards her, trying to tell her to just hold on. To tell her that we were coming for her.

Turning her out once more, I once again focus on Jesus. I let myself completely be engulfed by his thoughts, and he allowed it. A moment later it was as if I had been sucked right into Jesus' mind, and he allowed me to. I was able to see the entire conversation between him and Marnie. It was odd to practically be in someone else's mind, and I didn't want to think about how I was suddenly able to do such a thing. Instead, I focused on what was happening between Marnie and Jesus.

To Be Continued...


	5. Magic In Me

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything! I am just borrowing the characters for your entertainment, and I am borrowing Eric for my own dreams and fantasies. (;

 **Author's Note;** Don't forget to read ALL of the chapters, for I have made SIGNIFICANT changes to all of the chapters. That is why it is taking me so long to post these few chapters. I am trying to make sure that they are edited to fit the rest of the story. I am going to try to get the next chapter up within the next day or two, at most. I promise that I am working on all of the chapters as I write this Author's Note.

This chapter is NOT going to be from Sookie's point of view. Instead it is going to be from Jesus'. I am going to be switching through a couple different point of views in the next few chapters. Lafayette's, Jason's, Eric's, Bill's, and even Pam's. I want for the story to be diverse with the different character story lines as the show was.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! It's your reviews that keep me writing, and your input that give me even more ideas for the story!

Remember; _Italics_ mean a dream/thoughts, whilst _**Bold Italics**_ mean Sookie is reading someone's mind.

Enjoy!

~Kimmeh

 _ _ **Jesus' Point of View**__ _ **-**_ _ _ **I Got the Magic in Me**__ __

"This is incredible." I reach up, touching the barrier that separates Marnie and me, feeling the magic pulse beneath my hand. Just touching it sent a shock through his hand. Withdrawing his hand, he gazes at Marnie in astonishment. "What power..." I smile at her slightly, my whole arm tingling from where I had touched the barrier. I could feel Sookie in my mind, which was an odd sensation, but I allowed her to stay. She felt the magic course through me, and it seemed to have caused Sookie some odd sort of pleasure.

"It's a simple protection spell." Marnie smirked, placing her hands on her hips, not sounding anything like herself.

"Marnie?" I ask cautiously, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Antonia!" She bellows, the anger showing on her face. I could feel the magic of the barrier shift slightly, but it steadied a moment later.

"My name is..." I began to speak, but Antonia suddenly cuts me off.

"I know who you are. Marnie and I share everything." Her hands were still on her hips as she looked at me, seeming to size me up. Instinctively, I straighten up, standing taller. 

"Well, then you must know that I am her friend." I give her one of my most charming smiles, hoping to see that I was being honest.

"Are you, now? Where have you been?" Antonia asks, very skeptical of my intentions. "We needed you." Her voice still held a hint of her earlier anger in it.

"Mexico. It was an emergency. My grandfather was very sick. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before I left, but I came back as soon as I could." My face drops slightly to show how truly sorry I am, which 'Antonia' just raises her eyebrow in question at the comment.

"Marnie trusts you..."

"We trust each other." I say, cutting her off, hoping she knows that I am speaking the truth, once again.

"I am a little harder to convince." A smirk played over her lips as she looks me up and down again.

"Well, let me prove it to you then. What do I have to do?" I raise my hands up slightly in a mock surrender, hoping that it was something I could easily do.

"Come to me, then." She speaks as if it was the easiest task in the world.

"Through the wall?" I ask, my eyebrows shooting up. She just smirks and gives me a short nod. "Antonia..." I say her name, looking at the barrier skeptically.

"We have enough weak links!" She snaps at me. "If you cannot make it through this wall, then I have no use for you." She looks at me as if she was ready to dismiss me already.

I nod to her in response. Shifting my eyes to look at the barrier. Now that I was paying attention, I could see the shimmer of the barrier around the magic shop. It was very subtle, but it was there. _**"Sookie, I have to go through the wall. No matter what happens, do NOT try to come to me and help me. And no matter what you see, just stay there."**_ I quickly tell Sookie in my mind. I feel her confirmation in my head, and fell her send me that she'll make sure Lafayette stays put as well. The sentiment is reassuring. Especially coming from Sookie.

I say a quick prayer to God before I walk into the wall.

The effects of the magic is instantaneous. Shocks were shooting through my entire body, as if lightening had struck me and was now rattling around in my body. It felt as if my entire body was vibrating from the feel of the barrier trying to push me away. The pain was enough to bring me to my knees, but I held myself up for as long as I could.

I pushed forward, pushing myself through the barrier, willing my magic to help me. I could feel Sookie pushing her magic into me as well, and sending reassuring vibes to me. I could feel my magic waking up inside of me, trying to burst out of my skin. The feeling started in the pit of my stomach, working it's way up as I dropped to my knees from the magnitude of it.

But still, I continued on, willingly myself to push forward. It felt as if bricks were falling onto me, crushing me to the ground. About halfway through the barrier, the pain began to bubble up, feeling as if a volcano had irrupted inside of me. I curled into a ball, my legs curled beneath my body. I could feel Sookie pushing more of her magic into me, willing me to get up. My own magic was grabbing onto her magic, using it to fuel itself. And when the pain was almost too much to bare, I let out a blood curling screaming, my magic bursting out of me.

A moment later I felt my magic return to me fully, grasping onto Sookie's. I knew that my families magic had manifested, and that my face had changed, but I couldn't begin to care right now. I kept pushing through. With my magic now fully manifested and protecting me, as well as using Sookie's magic to fuel it, the pain was barely there. I was able to stand, and push through the rest of the barrier with ease.

Once I was on the other side, I felt my magic vanish from me, and I was myself again. Well, almost. I still felt traces of my magic, but it was only because it still clung to Sookie's magic. Antonia was staring at me with a triumphant grin on her face. I stood up tall as she approached me, bringing her hand up to my cheek and patting it slightly. I felt Sookie pull her magic from me before Antonia had touched me, obviously trying to make sure Antonia hadn't detected her. Obviously it had worked, because Antonia seemed none the wiser.

"Welcome back." She gave me another triumphant grin before grabbing my arm, and guiding me into the building. "I think we could use your magic after all."

I hear her mutter something, and the front door of the magic shop swings open. She practically drags me inside, before muttering again, slamming the door shut.

Once inside, I look around at all the faces. Tara was giving me a somewhat worried look, but I give her a swift nod, hoping that Antonia didn't see me. Tara, clearly understanding, looks away from me.

"Leave us!" Antonia commands, and everything scurries off as quickly as possible. Tara gives me another quick look of concern over her shoulder before the doors between us slam shut, leaving me alone with Antonia. She, finally, drops my arm, and I instantly tell Sookie that she can enter my mind again.

A moment later I feel a glowing warm flood over my thoughts, and I know that it is Sookie. That's how it had felt the first time she had entered his thoughts a few moments ago. It felt as if he had been wrapped in a protective barrier that felt of the sun. It was warm, and made him feel safe. It was an odd feeling, and something he had never experienced before. Except with Lafayette. The thought made him smile.

When I notice Antonia looking at me, I return my thoughts to the present. She is gesturing towards two pillows that were on the floor behind her. Giving her a slight smile, and a nod, I follow her to where they are on the floor and sit down, facing her. I cross my legs, sitting Indian style.

"You should not have been able to get through my boundary." She states, with a hint of awe in her voice. "Did you acquire some new abilities in your travels?" She asks, her eyebrow raising slightly.

I nod slowly. "I think I did."

"And you have a demon to serve you." She once again states, and I know it's not a question. She had been outside when the demon manifested itself. There was no chance of hiding it.

"Yeah, I don't know. " I sigh, shaking my head and looking down, hoping to sound dejected. "But I was hoping to get with Marnie so that we could figure it out together. I usually come to her with all of my questions. We spent an entire year talking about magic, about my magic, and about everything else." A small smile plays on my lips as I speak, thinking of the year spent with Marnie. I could feel Sookie's questions, but I push reassurance to her, hoping to covey that I would explain it to her later.

I had come to trust Sookie, and after today, I knew that she trusted me. I could feel it in the way our magics seemed to connect. It wasn't in a romantic type of way or anything of the sort. It felt more of that their magics would work very well together, which meant that there was a chance of this working out for the best.

"You were her most faithful ally." When Antonia speaks, she actually sounds slightly happy, and hopeful, at the thought.

"I still am." I say with conviction. I may be an ally to Marnie, but that didn't mean I had to be an ally to Antonia. 

"If our circle was stronger, we would be able to exterminate those vampires so much easier..." She seemed to trail off, getting a wishful look upon her face as she seems to lose herself in her thoughts. Shaking her head, she speaks again. "Your friend, Lafayette was his name, I believe. Is he going to be joining us? He has a gift, as well." She asks, her interest showing in her voice.

"Lafayette? No. I don't think he will be. I tried to get him to come, but he is just really scared." I drop my voice slightly as I speak, hoping that she would stop asking about Lafayette. I didn't want him involved in this. "But, if you let us out of here for a little while, I'm sure I could probably bring him around to joining us."

"Impossible." Antonia states in a way that means no argument. "That protection spell is our strongest defense against the vampires." She gives me a knowing look, and I have to stop myself from shuddering. "For now..."

"I understand." Once again, I look down at my hands as I speak. "I wonder..." I look back up at her for a moment before shaking my head and looking back down. "I do not wish to be rude."

"Ask. You have nothing to fear from me." She tries to give me a reassuring smile, and I have to stop myself from shrinking back slightly. She had a very creepy smile.

"May I speak with Marnie, please?" I drop my voice again, lifting my eyes to her slightly.

"I speak on behalf of both of us." She lifts her hand as if to wave off my question.

"I know, but she is my friend, and my teacher. I miss her, and it would be nice to say hello in person. Just for a minute. Please?" I add, placing another charming smile on my lips.

"You are a very kind man." Antonia reaches up to brush her finger across my cheek, and I feel Sookie immediately pull her magic back from me. Her touch makes me want to shudder, especially with the lack of warmth Sookie's magic seemed to provide me. "I am not surprised Marnie cares for you."

Antonia sits up straight, giving me a small smile, before looking down at her hands. I barely have time to wonder what she is doing before she is looking back up at me. I can see It in her eyes that it's Marnie who is looking at me.

"Jesus!" Although she looks exactly the same, Marnie sounds nothing like Antonia., Her smile is completely different, and it instantly puts Jesus at ease. At least for the moment. He remembers to push his thoughts to Sookie that it was safe for her to return to his mind.

"Marnie!" I exclaim after a moment, a smile spreading across my lips as well. I reach forward, and take her hands in mind. I can feel Sookie enter my thoughts a moment later, and I concentrate hard on keeping her from Marnie. Marnie may be a witch, but she didn't have the power that Antonia possessed, so I wasn't worried about her feeling Sookie in my thoughts.

"I thought you had abandoned me." Her eyes lite up as she speaks, but she has a sad smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concern flooding my voice.

"Yeah! I'm great!" Her smile spreads even wider. "I'm better than great! I am magnificent!"

"Are you sure?" I raise my eyebrows in question, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Can't you tell? Have you ever seen me looking so happy?" As she said it, I noticed she was almost glowing with happiness. I felt something tighten in my stomach, and my throat closes slightly. I swallow hard, trying to make it unnoticeable to Marnie.

"Well, no offense, but you're like... possessed..." I let concern fill my voice again, but Marnie just gives me a look of question. 

"You think that this is against my will?" Marnie actually sounded slightly disappointed, and offended, at my statement.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I just assumed." My eye widen in shock at the revelation, and I can feel Sookie's magic flare with her anger. _**"Sookie, calm down. You don't want to alert Antonia to your presence. Our magic interacting as it is could be very beneficial to us, so please try to remain undetected to her."**_ I send to her, and instantly I can feel her magic begin to calm.

"Oh, of course. How could you possibly comprehend." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as she speaks. "No no no... Here, feel my vibration, like I taught you." I instantly push Sookie's magic away from mine, and she gets the hint, retreating from my thoughts once again. Marnie has her hands lifted, palms facing me, with an expectant look on her face.

After a moment, making sure that Sookie's magic was no longer detectable, I lift my own hands up to hers. Placing my palms against hers, I can feel her tremble slightly against my own, even though they were inches apart. I could feel the excitement of her magic vibrating against the palm of my hands.

"Don't you see? Don't you feel our strength?" Her smile spreads impossibly wide as she speaks. "This isn't possession. This is..." She pauses for a moment, obviously trying to think of the right word to describe how she felt. I could feel her magic, but it wasn't "their" strength as she thought. I could clearly feel Marnie's magic, and I could clearly feel Antonia's magic. Just as I could feel Sookie's. It was part of my gift, and it was a rarity. I could feel the magic in others. It was something I learned long ago, and learned to keep to myself.

"This is union." Marine's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I focus on her again. "Her desires are my desires. Her ambitions are my ambitions. Her enemies are my enemies. I have never been so happy in my life. I am in control." She had a dreamy look on her face as she spoke, and I couldn't help the sinking feeling I had in my stomach. I knew she wasn't in control, but she didn't.

I felt my face dropping as she spoke, but I couldn't help it. This isn't the Marnie I know. "That's great." I try to keep the fear out of my voice the best I can, but I find it difficult.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Her smile spreads again, and it looked as if her face was going to break if it got any wider. "We have our very own vampires in the bathroom!" She sounds practically giddy at the idea of having vampires in the bathroom of her magic shop. It makes me feel slightly sick. Even if I didn't particularly like vampires, I didn't exactly have anything against them either. I knew Lafayette's past with them, but I chose to make up my own mind about a species. People misjudge my magic, but that would always happen.

Marnie stands, and I quickly follow suit, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that I really didn't want to see them. I quickly push my thoughts out to Sookie, telling her it was once again safe to enter my thoughts. Marnie turns to walk further into the building, lifting the spell that was keeping the doors closed between them and the others in the shop.

With her back turned to me, I let my fears wash over me. I couldn't stop them even if I wanted it. I knew my face was showing all of my fears. Suddenly, I was feeling Sookie push her strength into me, and I couldn't help but smile. It was reassuring to know that she had my back. Even if we barely knew each other. I quickly hide my fears as best as I can as I follow Marnie to the bathroom.

Realizing Sookie was tuned into my thoughts again, I quickly send her a message. _**"We have a problem. Marnie has switched sides. She's the one running the show, or at least, she thinks she is. Worst of all, I am stuck in here now. She won't let me leave."**_ I quickly let everything that happened flash through my mind, so that Sookie could see, and feel, exactly what I had self. They had to try and figure something else out. They needed to figure out a different way to get in.

Maybe Tara and Holly could help with that. This was a magic shop. I glance around the room quickly, looking at all of the different books and objects spread throughout it. As long as I had a moment to look around, I could figure out something. At least, that's what I hoped.

When Marnie pulled the door open to the bathroom, I couldn't help but gape at the vampires in slight horror. There was blood coming out of their ears, noses, and eyes, and it was a disturbing sight. I quickly closed my mouth to hide my discomfort at the sight. Marnie seemed to be practically vibrating in glee. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe that this was Marnie. Marnie had always seemed so sweet and innocent. It was a complete shock to see her this way. Marnie was speaking, but I wasn't paying attention.

 _Pulling my attention away from the vampires, I step out of the doorway and wait for Marnie to close the door. Once she does, she steps away, going on and on about the vampires and what she planned to do with them. Frankly, I didn't care, but it would probably be important to hear at least part of it. So instead of focusing on the vampires, I turn my attention to Marnie and listen intently, making sure Sookie hears it all as well._

 _To Be Continued..._


	6. Not A Game

**Chapter Six**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the characters, or the location. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own them. I am just borrowing them for my own fantasies, especially Eric. I borrow Eric ALL the time. He is the star in many of my fantasies. I only own the plot where the story is going.

 **Author's Note;** I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I had a few of the chapters typed up, but I can't seem to find where they were saved. They just seemed to disappeared from my computer. So, I am working on writing a few chapters up tonight. There is going to be a week between my chapter posts now that we are caught up to where the other story left off. I am going to try to do more than one chapter a week, but I promise to get you all at least one update a week.

As I stated in the previous chapter, this chapter will not be in Sookie's point of view. The next few chapters will not be in Sookie's point of view, but we will be seeing Sookie, and her point of view will be back soon! I want to you guys to see what's going on in other people's minds as well as Sookie's. This chapter may not be exactly how the episode went, but I'm gonna do my best. I just switched the order that things happened is all.

I want to thank you all for the reviews. Your reviews are what make this story possible, and what keep me writing. Thank you all, very much, and I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter! Now, onto the story!

Reminder; Italics mean a dream (or someone's own thoughts), whilst Bold Italics mean Sookie is reading someone's mind.

Enjoy!

-Kimmeh

 _ **Tara's Point of View**_ \- **_No, This is Not a Game_**

The moment Jesus hit the barrier, we all could feel it. We could hear it. Marnie, rather Antonia, had put an alarm on the protection spell if anyone tried to leave, or enter. It wasn't a very loud alarm, but it was loud enough that it rang through the entire building. Holly and I darted for the window the second that we heard it go off, knowing that it was going to be someone we knew. At least, that's what I had hoped for. And when I saw Jesus, my heart skipped a beat.

"If Jesus is here, then that means that Lafayette is here. They wouldn't have come alone. Reinforcements!" I hiss to Holly as we quickly scurry away from the window, allowing the curtains to fall back into place. Holly and I had moved to the counter where the cash register sat so that Antonia didn't notice we were snooping outside. A moment later Antonia entered the room, scowling at us for a moment before moving towards the door.

"Don't either of you even think of moving. I will know." Antonia snapped at us over her shoulder before she exited the magic shop.

The moment the door shut behind her, Holly and I ran for the door. Reaching forward, I grabbed the handle. The second my hand touched the handle, I howled in pain slightly, yanking my hand away as fast as possible. Looking down at my hand, I notice that my hand is covered in blisters. "Don't touch the door, Holly. That bitch probably put a spell on it to keep us in here." I say through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain that's shooting through the palm of my hand.

" _ **Sookie? Holly and me are tryin' to get out of here, but we can't get out the door. There's some type of spell keepin' us in here."**_ I quickly push my thoughts to Sookie to let her know of the situation that's going on inside. A moment later, I can feel the push of magic inside of me, the pain in my hand instantly dulling. I already knew Sookie could hear me, but to get confirmation of it, and that they were coming for us, made me able to breath slightly easier. Sookie being able to push her magic to me like she did scared the shit out of me, but I always knew that Sookie was different. Maybe she was just developing it more. Shaking the thoughts from my head for the moment, I focus on the task at hand. Dropping my hand, I focus on Holly, momentarily forgetting about my burned flesh.

"Now what are we going to do? We can't just walk out." I ask Holly, knowing she was already trying to think up a way to get us out. Her expression was thoughtful, but when she heard me, her attention snaps fully to me.

"Give me a second. I think I have an idea." Holly quickly turns on her heels, and walks to the big shelves of books with a look of determination on her face. I knew Holly was a practiced Witch. Maybe not as practiced as Antonia, or even Marnie, was, but it seemed to me that she knew her way around a spell. I follow behind her, watching as she scans over the spines of the books, apparently searching for the right one.

"Ah ha!" Holly exclaims, pulling a book from the shelf. Flipping it open, she scans through the first pages, a smile growing on her lips. As her eyes darted over the pages, I could see a plan formulating behind her eyes. She continues to flip through the pages until she finds exactly what she's looking for. Raising her head from the book, she gives me a satisfied smile.

"I think I got us a way out! There's just a few ingredients we need, but I'm pretty sure that Marnie has all of the items we need. We just need to gather them all." Turning the book, she shows me the list of items we need. Even though I couldn't read the rest of the pages, I could figure out the ingredients well enough. Before I could even open my mouth, the front door swings open, banging against the inside of the magic shop loudly.

Holly and I jump, startled by the sound. Holly was the first to recover, slamming closed the book, making sure to bookmark the page, before sliding it back onto the shelf. Grabbing my hand, she snaps me out of my confusion, and pulls me towards the back room. I quickly sit on the ground next to Holly, crossing my legs, before locking hands with Holly. We both look down, acting as if we were in the middle of some magic mumbo-jumbo.

Even with my eyes closed, I could feel Marnie standing near us. What surprises me is that Jesus is with her. His voice comforts me, because I know who is outside, trying to get us out there with them. When Antonia _"subtly"_ dismisses us, Holly and I scurry off to the front part of the magic shop, closing the doors behind us.

In my haste, I didn't notice that Holly had grabbed the book we needed from the shelf. I couldn't stop the smile that graces my features at the thought. At least she was thinking clear enough for the both of us. Opening the book, Holly places it on the counter, and points out the ingredients for me to grab. There aren't many, but some I had no clue of what they were, so Holly decided to get those ingredients.

Moving through the shop as quickly, and quietly, as possible, I gather the few ingredients from my section of the list, and deposit them on the counter next to the book. I scan over the steps to prepare the spell, and then read over the words, and my heart sinks a little. I don't know Latin. I could hardly read it, much less speak it. I glance up at Holly, but she's not paying any attention to me. Swallowing harshly, I look back down at the pages of the book. I scan over the words of the spell again, attempting to pronounce the words in my head, but to me, they don't sound right. I didn't know if I was saying them correctly or not, because I have never spoken in Latin before, but the only thing I could do is wing it.

Holly placing her items on the counter startle me out of my thoughts, and I look up at her. She grabbed a large gold bowl to obviously mix the ingredients in. At that moment, I was extremely grateful for Holly, because if it wasn't for her, I'd have no clue what to do. Holly at least knew a little about this magic stuff, and for that I was thankful. Granted, it was my own fault for getting mixed up in all of this, but at least I wasn't the only one regretting my decision.

While I was lost in my own thoughts, Holly had been talking. I shake myself from my thoughts, and focus on what Holly is saying. I may not get all of the instructions, but from what I gathered, it was a rather simple spell. At least, that's what Holly kept saying. Holly had been setting up everything for the spell as she spoke, walking around the room and placing certain things in specific places. Every once and awhile, she'd stop and look around, seemingly trying to get her bearings, before going back to what she was doing.

Moving slowly, I walk towards the doors to peek through the small opening where the doors meet. Peeking in, I check to see what Marnie and Jesus are doing. They seem to be talking, sitting cross legged on the floor, facing each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but satisfied that Marnie was thoroughly distracted, I close the door the rest of the way and walk back over to the counter. Looking back down at the book, I study the words again, trying my hardest to memorize them.

In the middle of my reading, Holly returned to stand next to me, examining the book as well. Tilting my head up, I glace at her.

"That's Latin, Holly. I don't speak Latin. Do you?" I ask, my eyebrow raising in question.

"Yeah I speak Latin. I need it for my job." She says nonchalantly, her focus still on the pages in front of her. Lifting her head, she has a hint of a grin on her lips, before she shakes her head with a small laugh. "No, of course I don't. We'll just have to wing it." She shrugs slightly, as if it's no big deal. To me, it's a huge deal.

"Ugh." I groan, placing my elbows on the table, resting my chin on my palms. The moment my chin touches the burnt flesh of my singed palm, I jerk back, hissing in pain. Pushing those thoughts away, I refocus my attention on Holly. "Well... what... what if we... pronounce something wrong, and instead of breaking her spell, we start a plague of locust in here?" I frown slightly as I voice my fears. Who knew what could happen if we do this spell wrong?

"Not gonna lie, it's a possibility." Holly replies in her nonchalant tone as she picks up the book and moves to the center of the room.

"Great. Love it." I mumble slightly as I follow behind her, my fears jumping to the front of my mind.

"See, magic is about energy and intention..." Holly explains as she sits in the center of her makeshift circle of objects. I follow suit and sit across from her, my legs crossed, and my hands settled in my lap. "And I'm thinkin', maybe the Goddess will know what we mean..." Holly places the book between us, so that we could both read from the pages. "Even if we say it wrong." Holly finishes with a smile, her eyes glinting with hope.

"Well, that's big fucking maybe." I snap out in anger. I was never one to put my faith in maybe's, or could be's, or any of the sort. I like things to be black and white, but more and more gray has been seeping into my world since the Vampires had _'come out of the coffin'._ Granted, there has been gray in my world since I befriended Sookie, but I had always thought that was the weirdest it would ever get. ' _Boy was I wrong'_ I think distastefully. Vampires have been around for a lot longer than Sookie and me. They were around before Sookie and I weren't even thought of when Vampires came into existence.

"Your attitude is not helpful. What we need here is some faith." Holly practically scolds me like she would her own child, and I find myself shrinking back slightly, memories of Lettie Mae flooding my thoughts. Straightening up, I push those thoughts from my mind, and focus on here and now.

"Well, that's not really my thing." I try to shake off the feelings of helplessness that memories of Lettie Mae always seem to bring forth in me. Faith was never something I had in abundance. Not even when I was little. Even less so now that I'm older.

"Uh, you burnt the shit out of your hand on a fucking doorknob. There's a 400-year-old witch, and two vampire zombies in the bathroom. You're telling me you don't have faith in magic?" Holly asks as if it was the simplest thing in the world. There has been magic all around me since I met Sookie, even if I refused to believe in it. But the evidence was everywhere. I knew she was speaking the truth, even if I refused to believe it.

"Uh... yeah..." I say halfheartedly. I can't deny magic anymore. Even if I tried. The only way I'd be able to is if I got a vampire to glamor the memories from me, but then they would have to glamor Sookie from me, and that I could never do. She's my best friend. She's basically my sister. I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to, which I didn't. I would never want to forget Sookie.

"It's all around you." Holly says hopefully. There was no doubt in her mind that this would work, but I wasn't as sold as she was. I still had my doubt.

"Yeah, but..." I try to say, but she cuts me off before I can even finish my thought.

"Believe in us, Tara. Believe in yourself." Holly reaches out, covering my arms with her hand. It feels warm where she touches my flesh, and I look down for a moment before she speaks again, and I look back up at her. "Believe that there's somethin' out there bigger than us, and that it's on our side." She squeezes my arm with her last statement, and gives me a huge smile, showing me that she has faith in us.

"Can you do that?" I heave a sigh before nodding my head. If it meant getting out of here, I could have faith in that. I could definitely have faith in the fact that we're getting out of this place. That thought alone causes me to smile slightly.

With my confirmation, Holly immediately begins to explain to me what has to happen. She explains that even If we're not pronouncing it right, that we need to keep our thoughts focused on what we want. And what we want is to be able to get out of the building, and this protective bubble Antonia has put us in, without being hurt. That was something I knew I could do. I could certainly focus on getting out of this hellhole.

Once Holly is finished explaining, she gets up to go and check to see what Marnie is doing. Seemingly satisfied by what she sees, Holly returns to where I am sitting, and sits down facing me. Reaching her hands out, she places her hands palm up, and looks at me expectantly. Placing my hands on top of hers, I consciously leave my burnt hand just resting on top of hers.

"Now remember. Keep your thoughts focused on what we want. And what we want is to get out of here, safe, and unharmed." Holly reminds me, as if I'd forget. "Keep your thoughts as specific as possible, but not TOO specific. Just a general idea, ya know?" I nod my head slowly, my eyes focused on the words on the page. I really hoped that Holly was right about magic being more about intentions rather than pronunciation.

"Alright, now clear your mind of everything except for what we want to happen." Taking in a deep breath, I watch as Holly closes her eyes. I couldn't close my eyes, because then I wouldn't be able to read the words. "When I squeeze your hands, count to three in your head, and then begin chanting."

"Are you sure this is going to work, Holly?" I ask, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Holly opens her eyes, squeezes my hands gently, and gives me a small smile.

"Like I already told you, spells are about the intentions of the caster. As long as you BELIEVE this will work, and we will get out safe, then it will work. I promise you, Tara. Trust me." She releases my hand for a moment so that she can grab a lighter and light the candle. I can still hear Jesus and Marnie talking in the other room. This time I can tell that's it Marnie, and not Antonia. Her voice was completely different then when Marnie was in control.

Once the candle is lit, she puts the lighter back on the ground before reaching for my hands again. "Just take a deep breath, and focus on what you want. The Goddess will do the rest." Holly smiles at me reassuringly once again before closing her eyes and bowing her head.

Taking my own deep breath, I study the words once more before pushing all thoughts of everything except for freedom from this prison from my mind. I push my doubts to the furthest corner of my mind. When I feel settled enough, I squeeze Holly hands, telling her that I'm ready. I feel her nod before she squeezes my hands in return. Counting to three, I wait for Holly to begin chanting. I listen to her speak the words, but keep my focus on getting out of here.

As Holly finishes the incantation for the first time, I join her the second time, even though I am butchering the words. I continue to speak the words, allowing my thoughts to be filled with everyone walking out of the magic shop, safe, and unharmed. We must have been doing something right, because a moment later, I feel a cool breeze flow through the room, before settling to circle around Holly and me. Since there are no doors or windows that are open in the room, I knew that it was magic. With the thought that it's working, I give myself a little pep talk and focus harder. This time when I start chanting again, I speak with determination, knowing that we will get out of here safe.

A moment after the wind settled around Holly and I, I could feel it. It felt like I was being shocked, and my eyes shoot open. It's then I notice that Holly's eyes are open as well, and she was smiling. Taking that as a good sign, Holly and I stand, our hands still locked together. With one last look, we turn and make our way for the door. Unsure of whether it had worked or not, I reach forward with my burnt hand, and grab the door handle, expecting to be burned.

When nothing happens, I turn the handle and throw the door open. The excitement that courses through me has me nearly jumping in excitement. Without even hesitating, I make a run for it, my hand still clasped in Holly's. I pull her through the door with me, and I am instantly overjoyed when I hear Sookie yell my name. My eyes quickly focus on her as I notice Lafayette and Jason running towards us with her.

Sookie reaches us first, and I drop Holly's hand to throw my arms around my best friends neck. I feel Lafayette engulf us in his arms next, wrapping the three of us into his arms. The second his arms touch us, I feel a jolt shoot through my body, and I let out a scream, squeezing my eyes shut at the pain.

I slowly open my eyes, no longer feeling the heat of the sun on me. Even before I opened my eyes, I knew what I was going to see. When my eyes are open, I let out a groan, attempting to squash the need to scream out in terror. We were back in MoonGoddess, and this time, Sookie and Lafayette were with us. My arms were still wrapped around Sookie's neck, Holly was pressed into my side, and Lafayette had his arms protectively around the three of us. The four of us were huddled together in the middle of the store.

"You tried to escape! But you seemed to have brought me back two wonderful presents!" Antonia exclaimed, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. The smile she was giving us caused me to shudder slightly.

"You stay your fucking ass away from them, or I will personally kick your ass!" I snap, untangling myself from the ground, moving to stand between my friends and Antonia.

"We won't ever help yo' crazy ass." Lafayette said from behind me, his voice full of anger.

"Of course you will. It's not like you are going to get anywhere without helping me." Antonia said, her smile still on her lips.

"You can threaten us all you like, but we won't ever help you." This time is was Sookie who chimed in. I knew that Antonia has wanted to get Sookie under her control ever since she first saw her in the graveyard, but I knew that we would never let Antonia near her. But it was me that brought Sookie right into her clutches, even if it was unintentional.

"Ah, you are the Telepath. The one that broke my spell on Mr. Northman." Her smile spread even wider, and her voice dropped to a very creepy tone that would have sent chills down my spine. "You will be very useful to me." Her smile turned into a smirk at this statement, and I stepped in front of Sookie once more.

"She will never help you. None of us will. You'll just have to kill us." I practically growled out at her, but I felt Sookie's hand on my arm, and I turned to look at her over my shoulder.

"The Vampires are on their way to blow up this place. If we don't get out of here, we are all going to die either way." Sookie said, looking at Antonia. At her mention of the vampires blowing up the place, the entire room broke out in murmurs. I knew that the Vampires would be pissed about what happened last night, but I didn't think that they would try to blow up the place. Especially with humans inside as well as the evil witch. Since they are vampire, it shouldn't really surprise me.

"Silence!" Antonia bellowed, her voice echoing throughout the store, and instantly everyone turned silent. "The Vampires are no match for me." She waved her hand, dismissing what Sookie just said.

"Yo's one crazy fuckin' bitch." Lafayette muttered softly in the dead silent room.

A second later, I heard Lafayette scream, and I spun around. Lafayette was plastered against the wall, face first.

"You will not disrespect me! And you will do as I say, or you will not make it out of here alive!" Antonia was practically screaming, and her voice seemed to continue echoing throughout the store, but only hers did.

"Unless you surrender, we are all going to die anyways." Sookie explained.

I spun around to look at Antonia, who had muttered something, before her face dropped. It was obvious that she was trying to do a spell on Sookie, but it didn't effect her. A slow smile spread over my face.

 ** _"Sookie, I don't think her magic effects you. At least not directly."_** **As** I sent my thoughts to Sookie, she turned her head slightly to give me a questioning look before nodding very slightly. I slid my non-burnt hand into hers and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"We will see about that..." Antonia's face turned slightly sour before she turned and walked away, heading into Marnie's office.

To Be Continued...


	7. Healing Touch

**Chapter Seven**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the characters, or the location. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own them. I am just borrowing them for my own fantasies, especially Eric. I borrow Eric ALL the time. He is the star in many of my fantasies. I only own the plot where the story is going.

 **Author's Note;** Firstly, I wish to thank all of you who have left me reviews! And those that have followed my story! You guys are the reason why I keep writing this story! I hope that I can satisfy your Eric/Sookie needs, even if they don't happen in Chapter One of this story.

I tried to get this chapter up as fast as possible. I want there to be a slow-burn to the story, but obviously not too slow of a burn. Don't worry, there is going to be some action soon! I just want to show what is happening with the vampires, as well! I have just been slightly busy lately. My mom went in for a knee replacement, and I am her primary care since she is disabled. I apologize for the wait.

We will be taking a short break from MoonGoddess and it's inhabitants, and going to Bill's house to see how the vampires are handling the day. From here on you'll be noticing that I am going to stop following the TV show so much.

I am going to be starting this chapter in Eric's Point of View so that you have an idea of what's going on from when Sookie hit him with her magic. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! (;

Enjoy!

Please Review!

-Kimmeh

 _ **Eric's Point of View - You've got that Healing Touch**_

The moment Sookie's magic hit me, I had felt it. I could feel the sting of her magic deep in my bones, and feel as it sank into every inch of me. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. And the flood of memories that passed through my mind in a matter of seconds almost had me on my knees, but I summoned my thousand years of experience, I had just remembered having, and stayed on my feet. I couldn't help the look of awe that graced my features as I stared at Sookie. My wonderful, beautiful Sookie.

I could feel in the bond that my amnesic self made with her that she was just as shocked as I was. But there was no time to dwell on that matter. I quickly pushed those thoughts, and the feelings that were coursing through me, to the side, even though I wanted nothing more than to run to Sookie and claim her right there. With all that was going on with the witches, and the fact that Sookie just exposed herself and her powers to a few people, I had to focus on that before anything else.

The ride back from Shreveport was torture. I could feel everything that Sookie was feeling as acutely as if I were feeling it myself. It got even worse when we sat mere feet from each other in Bill's parlor. Her words cut me more than I thought ever possible, especially since the week the two of us had spent in her home.

In her mind, it wasn't you in her home, my subconscious sneered at me. I pushed that thought from my head though, only thinking of showing Sookie that was I still the same man as then. I had felt Pam drawing closer to Bill's home, but I wanted to finish my conversation with Sookie. Luckily her comment about Bill abruptly stopped our conversation before Pam entered his home. Even if Sookie spoke one way, her emotions said something entirely different. But they had still stung, and I had to physically stop myself from flinching at my regents name.

Luckily, Pam had barged into Bill's home at that exact moment, like the spoiled child she was. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips at the thought of how good of a child Pam had been. She was always fiercely loyal to those she cared about, but it was hard to get on that list. I was lucky enough to be on that list.

Through the bond with my child, I sent her reassurances that I was indeed okay. I could feel Pam's worry for me since I got my memories back, but my mind was totally focused on Sookie's array of emotions, as well as my own. Even as I spoke with Pam, I could hear Nan and Bill's conversation wrapping up, and I knew I needed to get away for a moment before seeing the King. After the conversation with Sookie, which was left unfinished, I knew I needed a moment.

Zipping from the room, I took a moment to calm myself, I could feel Pam's worry for me, but I simply ignored it. Taking in an unneeded breath, I steady myself as I feel Sookie's anger spike. The smirk that stretched across my lips couldn't be stopped. I had heard Bill's plan even as he was attempting to set it in motion, and I knew that Sookie would be furious.

I could feel through the entire conversation between Bill and Sookie that she was just getting more and more pissed at the King. I could feel my own mirth rising in me, but being the arrogant vampire that I was, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. With each comment I made, her fury was turned to me. But I couldn't help myself. I loved to watch the fire dance behind her chocolate brown eyes as Sookie spoke her mind. She was never one to be told what to do, even if that was something I hated.

What had shocked me the most was when I could smell Sookie's magic. It was faint, and I was certain no on else could smell it or sense it, but it was still there. Even though I knew it was useless, I pushed strength through the bond, willing her to sense it. But she didn't. The bond was still uncompleted, and Sookie wouldn't feel anything until their third-exchange. And I knew there would be two more exchanges. There just had to be. I couldn't live without Sookie anymore.

I watched her subtly as she stormed from Bill's residence. I instantly wanted to follow her, but I also knew that I had to get cleaned up. Without asking Bill, I had sped into a spare room where I knew there was a bathroom. I quickly showered, and upon exiting the bathroom, noticed that there was fresh clothes for me on the bed. I sent my thanks to Pam through the bond. I could feel her pride through the bond, even though she already knew that I was proud of her.

In an instant, I was out of Bill's house and through the graveyard. I could still smell the faint hint of magic as I sped through the dark cemetery. I slowed when I passed Adele's grave, and gave her a small nod as I passed the headstone. The year Sookie had been gone, I spent time here. This was the last place Sookie had been before she disappeared for a year, and I had come here to feel closer to her. I could smell the salty scent of Sookie's tears as I passed, and knew that she had been crying. I could feel her emotions through the bond, but her emotions were filtering through it so quickly I hadn't be able to latch onto just one. The only emotions I had been able to grasp were love, which was only there for a moment, and resolve.

With my own resolve, I had made my way through the cemetery, intent of speaking with Sookie without the fear of being overheard. I slowed to a human pace as I reached the edge of her property. I needed a moment to steady myself. All of the memories that the other Eric had acquired filtered through my mind. I couldn't help but growl slightly, jealous of myself. Even though I had had Sookie, I wasn't completely myself. That thought made me angry, but I pushed those thoughts aside, as I walked up the steps of the old farmhouse. I stopped for a moment outside of the doors and inhaled deeply again, the scent of a Were reaching my nose. I growled lowly, making sure not to be heard. I knew Bill had sent the Were to follow me.

The conversation that occurred between Sookie and myself was not how I wanted it to go, but the again, since I stepped over the threshold of her home, all I wanted to do was take her on the rug in front of the door as my other self had done. But I refrained. Only barely. Instead, I had stayed behind while Sookie went into the kitchen, inhaling the faint scent of our joining that still lingered. That scent only fueled my lust for my bonded.

I could feel Sookie's reluctance through the bond as our discussion continued, and wasn't surprised when she asked me to leave. I knew nothing I could say to her right now would make her understand. I knew she was upset with me, thinking I was siding with Bill. Part of me was. Part of me wanted nothing more than to kill the witches that had cursed me. But a bigger part of me wanted to thank them all. If it hadn't been for the curse, I'd have never admitted my feelings to myself, much less Sookie herself.

I begrudgingly took my leave from her home when she had asked, and quickly made my way across the cemetery. I could feel the muscles in my body propelling me forward, but it took me a moment to realize that even though my body felt like I was moving quickly, time seemed to slow itself down. Knowing exactly what was happening, I felt myself growl loudly.

I spun around at what I thought to be a quick pace, but found myself moving sluggishly. Scowling at the man before me, I barely stop myself from baring my fangs at him, knowing it would be no good.

"Hello, Norseman." The old looking man nearly sang. Even though he looked like an elderly man, his voice still held the strength his body did not show.

"What do you want, Prince?" I bowed slightly, which was more like a dipping of my shoulders, before straightening again.

"You remember our deal, don't you?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he spoke. I couldn't stop the involuntary groan that slipped passed my lips.

"You're joking, right?" As much as this information intrigued me, it also terrified me. It was just one more thing to add to the growing list.

"Afraid not, child. This has always been what I expected of you." With that statement, the man was gone. I growled loudly and cursed.

"Just fucking great!" I growled to no-one as I felt the world seem to come back to itself. Without a second thought, I sped back to Bill's house, and quickly dialed my day man, Bobby, telling him what to deliver to Sookie.

I could feel the dawn approaching, but I had another idea. Filling the vial with my blood, I left it where Bobby could find it, scribbled down a quick note, and headed back into the house. I hoped Sookie would understand what I meant by this, and knowing what I know about her quick mind, she would. Bill had said that we had no choice but to stay here, since he wanted to go to MoonGoddess as soon as the sun was down, but I resented staying here. I knew he wanted to discuss how we were going to deal with the witches, but that thought terrified me. If I knew Sookie as well as I thought I did, she would be at the magic shop long before dusk.

Every fiber inside of me was telling me to run across the cemetery and seek cover inside of the "cubby", as Sookie called it. But I could tell from the bond that Sookie was already asleep, and I knew she wouldn't appreciate me basically breaking into her home. Not to mention the threat of the witch. I made my way, at human speed, down to where Bill had instructed us we were going to be staying. I could hear them having a discussion, but I didn't pay attention to it.

Scoffing slightly at the sight of the jail cells, I shook my head. I could feel Pam's anger through our maker-child bond, and gave her a small smirk. She was definitely going to hate this day. I could tell she was bristling at the fact that she had to stay close to both Bill AND Nan during the day. And be awake for the whole time. The thought of being here with Bill had crossed my mind, but then the thought of my bonded raced through my head, and I knew that the connection would distract me.

"Find a bed. My guards will silver us when we are ready." Bill spoke, his "Southern accent" making me grind my teeth. The sound of his voice made me want to rip his head off, but I knew Sookie would never approve of that. I wanted to make a comment, but I knew that would be childish of me. Bill was the King, after all. I nearly gagged at the thought.

I could feel Pam's anger through the bond, and wanted to laugh out loud. She could feel my anger as well, but didn't comment. She was studying her nails, as if she was bored. I shook my head, walking over to her, and settling into the bed next to her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I face Pam and give her a meaningful look. With the company that was currently around us, I was glad that Pam and I hard learned to speak without words many, many years before. It always paid to be able to have a conversation with someone, without anyone else, especially a certain regent, being able to know what they were talking about. Pam shook her head fractionally, and I scowled slightly at her.

She must have been feeling everything that I was feeling over the last week, and even before then, and I couldn't understand her reasons behind it. Yes, she was used to having me all to herself, but she knew that I loved Sookie, and that wasn't going to change. Sookie was as much a part of me as Pam was.

Shaking my head, I turn from Pam and settle onto the bed, stretching out. My legs hung over the edge, and I glared at the cot, attempting to will the bed to be longer. But, unlike Sookie, I held no magic other than the magic that animated my blood. Scowling slightly, I adjust myself once more before waving the guard over.

The human guards begin placing the silver chains on me, and I am suddenly glad that Pam had decided to grab my leather jacket, and a long sleeve shirt. None of the silver was actually touching my skin, and I smiled slightly at my child's thoughtfulness. Tilting my head slightly, I send Pam gratitude through the bond, before turning my head back and settling against the uncomfortable bedding.

When the guards were done, I simply closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall into "down-time". I was subconsciously checking, and prodding, the bond between Sookie and myself. I knew she couldn't feel anything, and that she was still sleeping, but knowing that I could feel her made a smile turn up the corners of my lips. I feel Pam wondering what has me smiling through the bond, considering we had to spend our day rest with two insufferable people, but I couldn't bring myself to stop smiling.

I listened as Bill and Nan rattled off their plans for the evening. Every once and awhile Pam, or Jessica, would say something, but I was hardly paying attention. My sole focus has been the bond since I felt Sookie's lust through the bond. The smile reappeared on my lips as I pictured her dreaming of me. Sookie was suddenly awake, and pissed, although there were still hints of lust coming from the bond.

Stretching out my senses as far as I could, which was a lot further than the normal vampire my age, I recognized my day man, Bobby's, scent all the way across the cemetery and through the house. Feeling Sookie's anger, I decided to ask her about it later in the evening when I went to speak with her.

Once again going into my "down-time", I focus all of my thoughts onto the bond. I could feel each emotion that Sookie experienced, and it was thrilling. If I had known that this was what it was like to feel, I would have bound myself to Sookie years ago.

That thought made me stop in my tracks. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I, reluctantly, decide to dampen the bond between us. I knew I would never be able to come up with a viable plan if I only focused on Sookie. I needed to have a plan, too, otherwise Sookie's life would be in more danger than it normally was. The only thought that kept me going through the day was that THIS was the day that I had been both dreading and waiting for.

The day the Prince would collect on the debt I owed him. I only hoped that he was right about everything. I knew I didn't know everything about the strange man who had saved my life over 600 years ago, but I also knew that if he was calling in his debt, that he had just as much interest in Sookie's safety as I did. Though, I highly doubt anyone was as concerned as I was for Sookie. That thought both thrilled and terrified me. Besides Godric and Pam, I had never allowed myself to get attached to anyone the way I seemed to be attached to Sookie.

She was like a drug to me, and I was an addicted. It wasn't just about her blood either. It was everything about Sookie that enthralled me. Ever since the first night that she sauntered into my bar in her red and white sundress. Other than the fact that she was draped on Bill's arm instead of mine, she was ABSOLUTELY perfect. She was the light in my darkness. She was the moon and the stars which I used to guide my ships by in the night. She was everything to me, and I needed her like I needed blood to live.

To Be Continued...


	8. Baby, I'm Amazed

**Chapter Eight**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the characters, or the location. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own them. I am just borrowing them for my own fantasies, especially Eric. I borrow Eric ALL the time. He is the star in many of my fantasies. I only own the plot where the story is going.

 **Author's Note;** Hello my lovely readers! From this point on, I will be calling all of you my Sweets! Since you all are reading my story, I find all of you extremely sweet for sticking with me. I know I am horrible about updating for you guys, but you guys seemed to have stuck with me! I promise that I will do better.

I know I am absolutely horrible at updating as often as I said I would, but sadly, life has gotten in the way recently and I haven't been able to get on and write as much as I have wanted to. My mother just has a total knee replacement, so I have had to move her into my house for the time being so I can take care of her. Not only that, but my grandmother fell and broke her hip in six places (How the hell do you break your hip in SIX places?!). So I have had to move her into my house as well. Which means I am taking care of two people. So... yeah... Lol

I was also waiting for a beta to get back to me on editing this chapter for me. Stuff happened I guess, and I haven't heard back from them. Thankfully, The Viking Tribute was kind enough to beta this chapter for me, and I am very grateful to her. So because of her, I have gotten this chapter posted for you guys.

Enjoy! Reviews make the chapters come faster!

Lots of love and thanks to The Viking Tribute for beta'ing this chapter for me. (:

 **-Kimmeh**

 _ **Eric's Point of View**_ \- **_Baby I'm Amazed by You_**

Everything in my life now seemed to revolve around that one petite blonde barmaid from the middle of nowhere. It was a shock to how she suddenly seemed to control my life; ever since she had found her way into my bar in that red and white sundress, but I found I didn't want her to stop ruling my life.

It had been a very long millennium, and most of it was rather dull; except for the many years that I spent with Godric, and then with Pam. Pam was the one to always keep me on my toes, and I saw the same spirit in her to live as Godric once saw in me. However there was something different about the effect Sookie had on me, over the effect Pam did. Yes, Pam and I had been intimate throughout the century since I made her, but that was a normal maker-child relationship. It was odder for a maker not to sleep with their child, such as Godric's maker; I knew for certain that the two of them had never been intimate, though I never knew why.

What Sookie seemed to be doing to my life was nothing like Godric had done when he made me one of the undead? Granted, the effects of it seemed the same. The life Godric offered me was full of new adventures. The only discernible difference was that Godric was a creature of the night, whereas Sookie was born to bask in the rays of the sun. That thought saddened me, for I knew one day, if Sookie chose to be mine that I would inevitably wish to turn her.

As much as I want to be with Sookie for as long as my undead existence would allow me, it seemed wrong to wish to take her from the day that she seemed born for. Nonetheless, I wished for Sookie to join me in forever; to walk in the night alongside me for the rest of eternity. Sadly, I knew this was not something she wanted. Given time, she may change her mind, but she was drawn to the sun and the day like I was drawn to Sookie herself. It was unavoidable. I knew it had something to do with her heritage that drew her to the light of day, where I was drawn to the light that was inside of her.

I could clearly remember the sight of Sookie in the sun through my amnesic self. In that moment, her hair looked like the golden-honey that my mother used to collect from the bee's that we had acquired from one of our raids. And with each shake of her head, I could see the different hues of her golden tresses as the sun caught them.

If her hair had been down in the waves she would normally wear them, I was certain that each strand would call to me to examine. Then I'd have been able to clearly discern each color the strand was. With her hair pulled up the way it was, it seemed to cast a halo around her head with its subtle glow. At night, her eyes were a deep chocolate, and if the moon was full, there were small flecks of copper in them. However, during the day, I could see that there were fleck of green, the color as deep as the leaves on trees in spring, and the copper color was more gold, almost matching her hair color.

Under the cover of darkness, Sookie's flesh seemed to have its own slight glow, as if she had somehow absorbed the sun into her skin. In the sun, her flesh seemed to make the sun seem dull, the glow of her inner beauty and fiery personality shining through her every pore. Whilst Sookie was any vampires wet-dream in the darkness of night, she was even more radiant in the sun, and it made my long-dead heart yearn to be one with her, even in my amnesic state.

Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I focus once again on the bond as I monitor Sookie's emotions. It was the closest I would get to being able to keep an eye on her, especially at the moment. I could feel her confusion for her own feelings last night, in the case of Bill and myself. Even though I had felt her love for Bill, I had also felt her love for me. The feeling was unimaginable, but unbelievably satisfying to me. Sure, I had felt love from Godric, before he had closed himself off from me.

And I had even felt love from Pam. The love that Sookie felt for me was completely different from both, and I relished in it. Under all of her other feelings, I felt her love for me. I tried to send my own love for her through the slight bond we made, but I knew she wouldn't be able to feel it. What did surprise me is that the second I sent my feelings through the magic in my blood, to the blood in her body, was the feelings of Bill's blood trying to stifle that emotion. Putting that thought away to think about later, I focused solely on Sookie's emotions and location.

Throughout the day, I could feel Sookie moving further into Bon Temps, and her emotions were steady the entire time. She was determined, but underneath that, she was angry. I had a feeling that I was slightly responsible for her anger, knowing Sookie hates my "high-handedness". Sadly, that was not something I could change, nor did I want to. That would be something I would never change about Sookie. As the saying goes, "better to ask for forgiveness than permission". And there were already many things that I have changed for her.

It had been a long time since I checked the tie with Lafayette, but I could feel that Sookie was with him. Lafayette was currently in disbelief, but that emotion soon changed to dread. He had obviously been informed that his cousin was inside of the magic shop, and that Bill was planning to blow it up. Granted, I was right there with him, wanting to blow it up, but I also knew that Sookie would figure out a way to save her friends, and help us destroy the witch.

Suddenly, Sookie was moving again. Without having to feel the bond, I knew where she was going. I had known last night the moment Bill suggested blowing up the little shop. She was going to save her friend. As much as I wished I could leave this room, and go to her to save her, I knew I couldn't. What shocked me the most was that, even though it was near noon, I hadn't felt the pull of the sun like I normally would. My body wasn't telling me to seek cover, but I wasn't about to test my theory, nor did I want to in present company. I had already had my theories of her, but the appearance of the Prince had cemented that theory. And if I was correct, which I usually was, and then my Sookie was even more astonishing that I previously presumed.

The thought nearly paralyzed me in fear. Sookie would be even more coveted than she already was if the truth of her came out. To other vampires, they would see her as something to own, as someone to control. To me, all I wanted to do was protect her. My mind ran through every single scenario that I could possibly think of to try and protect her, but without being able to talk to Sookie, I couldn't come up with something that would satisfy us both. All I wanted to do was lock her away in my home, and never let her leave, but, I knew Sookie would NEVER have that. I'm sure I'd be on the other end of her magic if I tried that.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, and stifling those fears for the moment, I focus on the bond again. Sookie felt awe, and then pure rage. It was then I knew she saw the ring. What shocked me more than her rage was that I felt her magic spike inside of her, and myself. Her magic practically danced through my body, causing a small hum in my blood. The feel of it made my whole body tingle, and I sighed contentedly. The reaction of her magic to the magic in the ring gave me pause. It was just something else to confirm my theories.

I felt Pam's eyes on me, and I tilted my head slightly towards her, catching her eye. Her beautiful face was marred by streaks of red, coming from her eyes, and nose. Her blood matted her hair to her skull as well, and I knew she was going to throw a fit at having to clean herself up. Her eyes widened, and I felt shock and confusion surge through our bond. Raising my eyebrow, I silently asked her what was wrong.

"Eric, hakuna damu-stains." ( **Eric, no blood-stains** ) Pam spoke in Swahili, knowing that none of the other vampires present would understand what she said. My eyes widened momentarily in shock, but then again, I had not felt the bleeds running down my skin anywhere, and I definitely had not smelled any of my blood.

Shaking my head, I attempt to wrap my thoughts around what was happening, but nothing seemed to fit what Pam had said…at least, nothing that I had ever learned about. Luckily, with Pam being positioned where she was, the three other vampires in the room couldn't see me, and the scent of their own blood being so potent, literally being IN their face, I was certain they couldn't tell I wasn't bleeding.

"Mabaki Sookie ya damu, nadhani." ( **Residual Sookie blood, I think** ) I reply to her, dropping my voice as I speak Sookie's name. I knew that if a certain "woe-is-me" vampire had heard her name, he'd have begun listening to our conversation. And that was not something I wished to happen. Conveying to Pam with my eyes that we would discuss this later, I turn my head to look at the ceiling.

Pam knew better than to discuss Sookie in front of anyone, especially Bill, and with the fact that Nan saw her use her powers, she was another one we had to avoid talking in front of. I knew that Pam and I spoke more languages than the "face of the AVL", because I had taught Pam every language I had ever learned in my long life, but that didn't mean I needed her to make assumptions to what we were talking about. Or rather, whom.

Sookie was moving further and further away from Bon Temps, and I couldn't help the fear that gripped me at the thought. Deep inside, I knew that Sookie would be safe. The old man had visited me for a reason, after all, but that still didn't mean I had to like that Sookie was going to be in the thick of this evening.

Sookie wouldn't have it any other way, though, I think with a small smirk. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it, I fall into down-time once again, my thoughts focused on the bond. Sookie was still furious, but she was also curious. That meant the ring had reacted to her just as much as she reacted to the ring. My pride swelled at the thought of what was to come for her.

In the bond, I could feel something wanting to compel Sookie to leave the area that she was in, and within the small tie I had with Lafayette, the same feeling was present. I knew enough about witchcraft to know that it was a repelling spell. Being focused on the bond as I was, there was suddenly an odd sensation through it. It felt as though Sookie was asleep, but I knew she wasn't. I could still feel her emotions, but they seemed to be mixed with a subtle vibe of emotions that were not hers, as if she was sharing a consciousness with someone.

The feeling was disconcerting, and I had no idea what caused it. I had felt the spike of Sookie's magic for a mere moment before it was gone. It was obvious that her magic seemed to latch onto the magic of the other being she was currently in tandem with, though I knew not of whom, or what, that was. The thought made me growl softly to myself. The moment the growl rumbled through my chest, I could feel Pam's eyes lock onto my profile. I send her reassurance through the bond, and a small amount of confusion. Hoping she understood, I sink completely into the bond with Sookie again.

Even though I had lost myself in the bond with Sookie for the day, I knew that the witch had never tried to enact her spell. Some part of my mind knew that I wouldn't be affected by the spell even if the witch did enact it, but unless the witch tried to perform it my suspicions could not be validated. My focus may have been solely on the bond, but my mind had collected every facet of the conversation between my three companions. I was so focused on the bond, even as I monitored the movement of the sun, that I could feel even the most subtle of changes in it.

A gasp and a snarl escaped me when I felt something tug on the bond between Sookie and myself. One moment the bond was in full effect. I could feel everything that Sookie felt, and even some of the emotions of the being that she was sharing herself with, as well as her location.

She was outside of the magic shop, that much I was certain of. Then, in the next moment, it was stifled. It felt as if all of the air was sucked from the room, and even though I didn't need to breathe, I inhaled sharply at the feeling. The entire bond was numb, but not gone. As soon as I had the revelation that Sookie was at least still alive, I heard my least favorite companion of the day.

"Sookeh!" Bill exclaimed in that fake Southern accent that he had, even as he completely butchered her name. I cringed at his pronunciation. He had been with her longer, had heard her friends and her family speak her name. Yet the idiotic vampire king was still unable to speak her name properly. Any time the young vampire spoke, he made my ears want to bleed, and when he spoke her name as he did, I wanted nothing more than to rip his tongue from his mouth so that he could never speak it again.

At Bill's exclamation, Pam's head whipped towards me in question, her eyebrows nearly rising to her hairline. Turning my head slightly, I gave her a slight smirk. Given the fact that Bill and Sookie only had a TIE, and Sookie and I began to form a BOND, Bill didn't know that Sookie was still alive.

Granted, I was skeptical myself, but I could still feel the hum of her life-force in me, as well as feel my blood in her veins, thus I knew she was still alive. Bill was limited, both by his age, and the fact that they only had a tie. His age made his blood less potent then my own, so I could feel even the smallest trace of my blood flowing through Sookie. The thought that Bill couldn't feel Sookie as acutely as I could had comfort me.

"What is wrong, _your majesty_?" Pam asked Bill. I knew she was being sarcastic and snarky, but Bill could not hear the amusement in her tone as I could. It also helped that she was feeling practically giddy through our bond. I let out a small chuckle at her, showing her my approval.

"Sookeh! I cannot feel her! Something has happened to her! She was not at home when I last felt her!" Bill was thrashing against his chains. I could hear the sizzle of his skin as it came into contact with his flesh, as well as the silver clinking against the metal of the bed.

"I command you to let me out of these chains, immediately!" Bill was practically seething as he glared at his guards through the bars of our cells. None of them made a move to release their king from his confinement, even though he was obviously trying to glamor then.

"I told you to release me! Do it now! I must find Sookeh!" Bill's thrashing became wilder to get out of the chains. I simply shook my head and laughed under my breath. I could clearly feel Pam's amusement through our bond, as well as her pure JOY at the damage Bill was causing himself.

" _My liege_ , I would stop moving if I were you. The only thing you are accomplishing is that you are weakening yourself. You know they will not release you. They've been specifically glamored to ignore any request of being released by both myself, and Ms. Flanagan. And you know how well our glamor works." Granted, I had specifically glamored the guards to ignore Nan's own glamor and only follow mine, but they need not know that. Pam, of course, knew, but no one else did. Then again, Pam always seemed to know everything, whether I wanted her to know it or not.

"I don't care! They need to release me, or I will kill them once I am free!" Bill was snarling now, and his blood was spilling from his body rather quickly. He had obviously caused himself a severe wound, and his continuous movement was just making the silver burrow deeper into his flesh. Knowing that this would only weaken him later, even if he drank blood from a donor, I couldn't help but smile brightly. Even though I couldn't see him, the smell of his blood was only getting stronger and stronger.

Pam was smiling to herself. For her age, Pam's sense of smell was phenomenal, but not nearly as good as my own. Compared to vampires that were relatively close in her age, her sense of smell surpassed all of them. Her sense of smell seemed to surpass vampires that were nearly 100 years her senior and that gift will only grow as she gets older. She had gotten that gift from me, just as I had gotten it from Godric, whom had received it from his own maker. Pam's sense of smell would never be as strong as my own, but it would rival those vampires who were nearly 300 years her senior.

All of my senses were significantly stronger than any vampire I had ever come across, except for my maker, and my maker's maker. Whilst most vampires had the ability to see in the dark, my sight was different than theirs. The amount a vampire could see during the night varied on the fullness of the moon, and the strength of their own sight.

Vampires could see better during a full moon than a new moon. To me, however, every night I could see as if the moon was full. The day spent in the sun drunk of Fae blood had shown me that my vision during the night was nearly as clear as during the day. The only major difference was the different hues I could see.

Pam always resented that I had never passed on my ability to fly to her. That gift had skipped Godric as well, but I knew for a fact that his maker had the ability to fly. Godric had taught himself to fly, with the help of his maker, but it wasn't true flight.

Godric's gift was the ability to manipulate the air around him to an extent. As he got older, he learned to harness that gift to allow him to fly, although it was closer to hovering than actual flight. Godric had used his gift to manipulate the air around him to get us out of many tight spots, all of which had been my doing.

During my first month as a vampire, I had stumbled upon two women who were "camping" in the woods. Given my state of blood-lust, I had not realized that they weren't alone. The two women were the mates of two male Were Bear's. As I sunk my fangs into the neck of the first woman I got my hands on, there was a feral growl from behind me. Too lost in the haze of the blood hitting my mouth, I didn't hear the attack.

Godric commanded me away from her throat, and we took off, the two were's hot on our trail. They would have caught us too, had Godric not "shifted" the air to send out scent into a different direction then we had gone. After that night, Godric commanded me to not feed from a human without their consent, and without glamor, for a year; except for those who were mortally wounded in battle. He had also instilled in my mind to ALWAYS check my surroundings before attempting to feed. That year was the year I learned of my superior senses.

Bill's howl of distress, and pain, pulled me from my memories of my maker. Through my bond with Pam, I could feel her sending comfort and love to me. She must have felt my nostalgia and sadness as I thought of my maker. For her attempt to sooth me, I return the sentiment with a small smile of thanks. Bill had stopped thrashing after his howl of pain, but his ranting had not stopped.

In fact, the scent of his blood was so much stronger now, that it was safe to assume he was crying. I couldn't contain my joy at the thought of Bill being so despaired that he wasn't thinking rationally, and may ultimately lead to his own destruction. Knowing that Sookie was alive myself, I knew his despair would be short-lived, once he realized she was still alive.

The sun had begun it's descent to the horizon whilst Bill was thrashing about like a child. The guards moved to open the cell door, and begin the task of releasing us. When the door to the cell opened, Bill instantly stopped moving completely, and instead demanded the guards release him quickly. Luckily enough, I knew to glamor them to release me first, so they moved towards me, completely ignoring their "king". Bill began to sound more and more like caged animal, all grunts and growls, but they continued to ignore him.

Once I was released, I quickly grabbed the sheet from the bed I was laying on, wrapped it around my hand, and yanked Pam's chains off of her, letting the silver crash to the ground. She was elated at being freed from her confines, and practically danced up the stairs and to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Pam had gotten my speed, it seemed, for she was much faster than she should be at her age.

Another of Pam's gifts was her speed. She knew better than to show her full speed in front of those we didn't trust, but she was in too much of a hurry to get to the bathroom and clean herself up. Still, I was amazed that she was able to control herself enough that she only moved slightly faster than a vampire of her age would move. Stifling my chuckle, I turn my attention to the other vampires in the room.

The guards moved to free Nan first and then Bill, her own glamor obviously sticking somewhat. Seeing that Bill's child was still in her chains, I move to her bedside, and repeat the movements of tearing the chains from her. Unlike Pam, the chains had stuck to the young vampiress body during the day, so some of her flesh would come off with the chains.

Knowing this possibility, I figured it best to just rip them away without pretense, and as quickly as possible. Given her age, the fact that she barely made a yelp of discomfort made what little respect I had for the child rise slightly. Granted, the fact that Bill was her maker made it hard for me to really like the young woman. If her maker had been anyone else, I'm sure I would have felt differently about her. Maybe.

As soon as the young woman was free, I was out of the basement and up the stairs. Entering the room that I had been in earlier, I rush to the shower. Nan and Bill had talked non-stop about their plans for the magic shop all day, so he knew exactly what he was needed to do. In fact, it was only with Bill's sudden outburst that had stopped the conversation. Whilst in the shower, my mind goes back to the bond with Sookie. It was still just as numb as it had been earlier, but underneath that, I could still clearly feel the hum of Sookie's life-force. Or maybe it was her magic that was clinging to the magic in my blood to ensure I knew my bonded was still alive. Whatever it was, I was thankful for it.

I was able to finish my shower rather quickly, given the fact that I had not gotten the bleeds that day. That fact had me in awe. I knew that Sookie was special from the moment she had graced me with her presence in my bar. Then, when she spoke to me with such spirit, such fire, I felt something inside of my chest stir.

Something else a bit lower, also seemed to stir to life even more than her scent had. I dress quickly in the second set of clothes that Pam had brought for me, assuming my first was going to be ruined. Once dressed, I lay down in the bed, going into down-time as I wait for the three other vampires to finish taking their showers and getting ready. Knowing it would take a while, especially for Pam, I allowed myself to go back to the first time Sookie walked into my life.

 **FLASHBACK; SEPTEMBER 28TH, 2008**

 _For a Sunday, the bar was quite full. Though, that wasn't surprising. It had seemed the vermin were always desperate and needed. The novelty of it was quickly wearing off. I was glad something had caught Pam's eye earlier, for it meant she'd at least enjoy herself later. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the pathetic creature kneeling in front of me._

 _The moment his hand touched my knee, I kicked my foot out, sending the bald man across the room. I grimaced at the thought of one of them touching me without my permission, unless it was a beautiful woman, and we were in compromising positions. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips at the tasty AB+ brunette I had enjoyed last night, but I quickly stifled it, making sure no one here thought I was smiling at them._

 _Pam had done well finding her for me, knowing that was my favorite blood type. I had rewarded her by giving her my No-Limit Premium Black Card. The smile that lit up her face was worth the hours of fun with the petite brunette. Pam snapped me out of my memories when she approached._

" _Det finns en underbar luktade blond här ställa frågor, master" [_ _ **There is a wonderful smelling blonde here asking questions, Master**_ _] Pam spoke in Swedish, dropping her voice as she spoke, knowing there were vampires around. I had taught my child well, and each day she made me more proud to have done so. I followed her finger to where there was, indeed, a blonde woman sitting in a booth._

 _Taking in a deep breath that I didn't need, I felt the tingle of my fangs wanting to run down as her scent hit me. She smelled of the sweetest honey, of the sun of my human days on a spring day when my mother's flowers came into bloom, and the scent of the ocean on a clear day as I sailed with my father. I could also tell that she was a virgin, and I had to shift in my throne at the thought of sinking my fangs, and my cock, into her._

 _However, the scent, and the sound, of the person next to her, instantly had my cock deflating. Bill fucking Compton sat next to the most amazing human I had ever smelled in my entire existence. And I was over 1,000 years old! I nearly growled at the thought of Bill being able to do what I so desperately wanted to do._

" _Vad heter hon? [_ _ **What's her name**_ _?]" I asked Pam, focusing on the conversation between Bill and the blonde. Bill had obviously noticed that my eyes had found them. That jackass hadn't told him that he was even in the area, yet he seemed to be able to find himself a beautiful date for the night. And she was most definitely beautiful. Her beauty rivaled that of my human gods, and all the other gods that I had ever learned about that spoke of beauty. My only thought for Bill being here is that he had been sent by the Queen. I knew that he was her lap dog, and that thought pissed me off even more._

" _En miss Sookie Stackhouse [_ _ **One Miss Sookie Stackhouse**_ _]," Pam replied easily. I allowed her name to roll around in my head for a moment, and then let it slip from my lips, testing the sound of it. I spoke barely loud enough for myself to hear, much less any other vampire in the room, including Pam, who was standing right next to me. Her name fell from my lips easily, as I knew it would, having a millennium to paste the art of almost every language that had been invented since I was turned into a vampire._

 _As my eyes fell on the duo for a second time, I lifted my hand easily, and summoned the two of them to me. Knowing that Bill was reluctant to bring her to me made me smile. I took in several deep breaths as they made their way to me, enjoying her scent as it got closer and closer to me. Her scent caused a sensation in me I hadn't felt since I was a human._

 _Using as much vampire control as I could, a shudder ran down my spine as I inhaled her, but I barely moved in my seat. I had to stop breathing completely to stop myself from ripping off the tempting red and white sundress she was wearing. The creature in front of me was absolutely breath-taking, and if I needed to breath, then I'm sure I would have stopped when the two of them stopped in front of me. Luckily, I didn't need to breathe, so I didn't. The only downside to that was I only had the scent that linger in my senses to enjoy, and my use of my other senses, to examine her._

" _Bill Compton. It has been awhile." I speak calmly, though I am anything but calm. The young vampire had disrespected me by not announcing his presence to me as soon as he arrived in my own fucking area! I wanted to punish him right then, but there was something around the woman on Bill's arm that stopped me from ripping him apart…mostly because I wanted to rip her clothes apart, and then my own._

" _Yes, well... I've been..." Bill spoke nervously, his eyes darting towards the woman next to him. Obviously he didn't know Miss Stackhouse very well. And that would be a wonderful thing for me. I could steal her away from him, and with the way she was looking at me, I knew it would be possible. Bill was using the most fake Southern accent I had ever heard in my long residence in the southern United States._

" _Mainstreaming. I heard. I see that is..." My eyes move to Sookie once again, starting from the very top of her head, and moving down her body slowly. I made sure that my lustful look was noticed by both of them. It had the desired effect on Bill. I absolutely loved to rile him up, knowing there was nothing he could do against me. Granted, he was the Queen's lap dog, but I was much older, and could always make it look like an accident. It wouldn't be the first time I've done something like that. "going well for you." I finish my statement and stop my eyes when they land back on Sookie's. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, similar to the color of the sweet chocolate treat my mother used to make when she was had the ingredients to do so._

" _Yes, of course. Uh, sorry, Eric, this is my friend..." Bill stammered on, his voice making me want to rip out his vocal cords._

" _Sookie Stackhouse." I say her name with ease, and actively avoid having to hear Bill buther her name with that horrible voice. I practically purred her name as I spoke, my eyes never leaving hers. I could hear her slightly jump in heartbeat as I spoke her name and I kept her eye._

" _How do you know my name?" Sookie asks cautiously, and I can barely contain my smirk. 'Ah, she seems to have some fire in her', I think to myself._

" _I never forget a pretty face" Pam answers her as she taps her forehead. "You're in my vault." I can feel my child's slight desire for the woman, but since I know she is feeling the desire I have for Sookie, she wouldn't attempt to seduce before I could. And if I wanted to share, then I would gladly invite Pam, if she wanted to join._

 _It had been awhile since Pam and I shared a human, and a lover, but we had grown out of that phase many years ago. Pam being into the opposite sex was a big factor into that. Yes, Pam also liked men, but I had learned that she'd rather have a woman in her bed, after having to sleep with so many men in her human life._

" _Great. That's just great." Sookie speaks, skeptically, and looks at Pam. It was obvious that Sookie wasn't into women, or maybe she was, since she was here with Bill. I couldn't help but chuckle at my own joke, but the laugh made no sound. It was more of a rumble in my chest. I could feel Pam's question at what I thought was funny through our bond, so I am sure she felt my mirth. I send her back patience, so that she knows to wait until later._

" _It's nice to meet you." Sookie says to me, a polite smile on her lips, but I couldn't help but notice that it didn't seem to meet her eyes. Her eyes didn't hold fear for me in them, like all the other humans that came into the bar were, and many Supe's. Instead, they held curiosity, and a small amount of lust. It was that last emotion that made my pants tighten again._

" _Well, aren't you sweet?" I acted indifferent towards her. It was rare to see a human with the manners that Sookie seemed to have._

" _Not really." The words were out of her mouth before more than two thoughts could form in my mind. And the comment made me chuckle, but she didn't know how truly SWEET she smelled. I am sure that if I tasted her, she would taste just as good, if not better, than she smells._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I was snapped out of my memories when I heard a knock on the door. Grunting an 'enter' to the human I knew was outside, I tilted my head up to watch her walk in. After she informed me that the 'King' had sent her up for him to feed from and then required his presence in his office before they left for the night. Scowling, I get up from the bed and speed over to the girl as quickly as possible.

Once in front of her, I actually look at her, after capturing her in my glamor. I notice that she has dark brown hair, and her eyes were a deep blue, not unlike my own. She was a rather beautiful girl, but she was nothing compared to my bonded, and she smelled absolutely disgusting to me. Quickly, I glamored her to think that I fed from her, as well as had her pleasure me; I release her and send her on my way.

Rubbing my hand over the evidence of my arousal from the memories of Sookie, I groan loudly. Conjuring up a memory of Bill fucking one of Sophie-Anne's little pets at her home in New Orleans, I will my erection to go away, knowing that I had to get going so that I could pretend to follow Bill's idiotic plan. When my erection is mostly gone, I grab my leather jacket, and speed out of the room, down to Bill's office.


	9. She's Dangerous

**Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer** ; I do not own any of the characters or locations that are spoken of in this story. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own those rights, and I am only borrowing them to write this story! And I borrow Eric for my own personal fantasies, but I'm sure they don't mind I do that.

 **Author's Note** ; I apologize once again, my sweets. I know I am horrible with updating chapters, but I have been incredibly busy with taking care of my mother and grandmother. I haven't had a whole lot of time to get onto the computer and write. The two of them take up all of my time between caring for them and doctors appointments and work.

This chapter is not Beta'd, so all spelling and grammar errors are my own. I don't think I made too many mistakes, but if I did, feel free to point them out to me so that I can fix them. Thank you, my sweets!

Enjoy! Reviews make my world go 'round!

-Kimmeh

 _ **Eric's Point of View** **-** **Yeah, She's Dangerous**_

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, my head turns to gaze into the parlor where Sookie and I sat last night. Her scent was still quite strong, even with the unappealing scent of Compton covering hers. It was obvious to me that Compton had sat in the parlor at some point, inhaling Sookie's scent, and obviously pleasuring himself. If I had been human, I would have probably puked at smelling Compton's semen on the couch. Right then and there, I vow to myself that I would never again sit on that couch, nor would I allow Sookie. Pushing the remnants of Compton's scent from my senses, I inhale deeply, focusing fully on Sookie's scent. Even with it being tinged with Compton's, her scent was still intoxicating to me.

I felt Pam approaching a moment later, and pull myself from my thoughts. I could tell that she knew what I was doing, both then and earlier in my room, but she knew better than to question me. I move into the parlor with Pam following me, and walk to the far end of the room. Turning, I give Pam a thankful smile as she hands me an already warmed up TruBlood. Even before I had bonded with Sookie, I had only been drinking the vile synthetic blood. Then again, everything else tasted bland compared to my Sookie's blood. Ever since I tasted her in Fangtasia with Russel I started to notice that all the humans I drank from left an acidic aftertaste on my tongue. Even the humans with AB+ Blood didn't taste as satisfying to me as they once did. I could barely stomach any blood, which was one of the reasons I have been drinking TruBlood regularly. Granted, the drink didn't taste much better than real blood, but I could at least swallow it, where real blood was getting more difficult to do so, and I doubted I'd be able to now that Sookie and I are bonded.

I chug the drink down quickly, whilst Pam leaves the room. I hear her start the microwave, knowing that she was getting me a second, and I send her my gratefulness through our bond. She returns the second I finished the first bottle, taking the empty one from me whilst handing me the full one. I swallow down the second one just as fast as the first, and Pam returns to the room with a champagne flute full of blood. I could smell that it was B-, which was Pam's favorite type, but other than that, the scent made me cringe. Shaking my head, I toss the empty bottle to where there was a small waste basket located, and hear it land inside of it.

"Så, bemästra, vad är vår kära Fairy gör nu?" [So, master, what is our dear Fairy doing now?] Pam whispers to me, knowing to keep her voice low, with a small lift of her eyebrow.

"Hon är i Shreveport , så att du kan gissa vad hon håller på med." [She is in Shreveport, so you can guess what she is doing] I drop my voice, hearing Nan walk down the stairs and enter Compton's office. I could hear that Compton currently had other company before Nan entered. He was sating both of the hungers that I myself was feeling. He was even calling the woman with him Sookie. When I heard my bonded's name slip from his lips, I wanted nothing more than to run in there and rip his head off, but I kept myself rooted. At least I knew I didn't have to worry about the two annoying vampires for the moment.

"Jag känner inte henne så starkt som jag borde. Obligationen är ... dämpad." [I do not know her as strongly as I should. The bond is... subdued.] I frown at the thought. Sookie was still in the area where I had last felt her, but I still couldn't feel her, and that thought was making me unnerved. Pam could feel how upset that fact was making me, and she laid her hand on my arm, pulling me from my thoughts of the bond.

"Åtminstone hon är inte död." [At least she is not dead] I could tell that Pam was happy with that, given the fact that Pam didn't particularly like Sookie. Pam knew how I felt about her, and since getting my memories back, those feelings have only gotten stronger. I could feel Pam's disappointment, but I knew that it was because of the fact that she knew there wasn't going to be a fight tonight. And she was certainly looking forward to fighting. I felt the same way. I wanted nothing more than to rip the head off of the witch, but I knew our plans had to change with Sookie involved, but I was certainly not going to inform the King that Sookie was still alive.

"Detta är sant. Och jag gillar att veta saker kungen gör inte." [This is true. And I like to know things the King does not.] I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my lips at the thought. Compton was in for a surprise when he realizes that Sookie is indeed alive, and right in the middle of the war zone he was planning to create.

"Vi vet att många saker som idiot inte vet." [We know many things that idiot does not know.] Pam states with a small chuckle and smirk of her own. Pam was such a wonderful child, and she was much like myself. Almost every day Pam would prove to me just how right I was with making her my child. Pam was just as ruthless as myself, and just as sharp. A perfect child.

Until I met Pam, I never wanted to be a maker. Godric had been trying to convince me for many years to create a child, but I refused, and Godric never commanded me to do so. I knew that Godric would never do such a thing, because he had always been a compassionate maker. There were times when Godric was ruthless, but he was the best maker I could have ever hoped for, and somehow, when he offered me the opportunity to spend eternity with Death, I was compelled to accept the offer. I knew without a doubt I would never regret that decision, and that has rang true every day of the millennium I have lived in this life.

Thinking of Godric cause an ache of pain to grip my chest, right next to where my heart used to beat. I did my best not to react to it, but I knew Pam had felt my sudden burst of sadness through our bond. Pam has always been perceptive of my feelings, in a way, even without the child-maker bond, which was just another of the many reasons I offered her the same offer Godric gave me. To live beside Death for eternity. She had seemed giddy as she accepted my offer. Until that moment, I had never seen Pam as happy as she had been in that moment. When I drank from her, draining her, she had let out only sounds of pleasure, even though I wasn't taking pleasure in her body as a vampire normally would when taking blood from someone. It was different with Pam, at least in the beginning.

Shaking the thoughts of how, and why, Pam had become my child, I let out my own small chuckle at her words. Pam always had a smart mouth, which rivaled my own. For that I was glad, because it had kept me entertained for over the last century that she's been un-dead. I nearly growl at hearing Compton SUMMON us to his office. Shaking with slight rage at that, I give Pam a stern look, even though I don't need to. She knew not to say anything to the King, and I knew she wouldn't, considering how he had acted when he assumed Sookie was dead. Pam was going to enjoy torturing Compton with with the thought of Sookie being gone.

Scowling slightly, I run into Compton's office, not bothering to knock. Compton greets my abrupt entrance with a growl, and I just roll my eyes at his action. I had never rolled my eyes as much as I have since Sookie entered my life. Even with Pam as a child. There were a few times when Pam did something that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the action from happening.

Once Pam closes the door behind her, Compton immediately goes into a speech about the plans for the night. Inwardly groaning, I ignore Compton's nasily voice, and turn my attention to the bond once again. It was still just as numb as it had been since the last time I checked on it, but I could still feel Sookie's life force humming beneath the surface of it. I didn't realize how much I relied on feeling Sookie's emotions until that moment. I was glad that she had made me feel my own emotions, otherwise the lost of her's would be a lot more sufficient, and hurt worse.

"Are you listening, Sheriff?" I hear Compton snarl at me, and I'm pulled from my thoughts. Wanting to snap Compton's neck for snapping at me like that was also a good distraction from the numbness of the bonds absence. I didn't know what was happening. I had never heard of such a thing happening to a bond, even if there had only been one exchange. My only guess would have to be that there was some sort of magic around the ridiculous little shop.

"Of course I am. We're going to ensure that the witch is inside of the building, as well as the other morons that aligned themselves with her, and blow them up with the rocket launchers that you've been able to provide us with." I say flippantly, not trying to hide my tone at all. I knew it would rattle Compton all the more.

"Unless you wish to attempt to kill her yourself, for revenge for Sookie, before blowing the building up? I'm sure she's the one responsible for the barmaids demise." I can't help but smirk slightly as I see Compton bristle at Pam's words. I let my amusement flow through my bond with Pam, showing her I approve of her tactics. A pissed off Compton is much easier to manipulate, and get him to react irrationally, and it is certainly an entertaining sight.

Pam glances at me as Compton does exactly as predicated, and removes the contents on top of his desk with one swoop of his arm, causing them to shatter against the wall. The next to go is the desk itself, as he slams his fists into the wood of the flat surface. I can't help but scowl at his destruction of such a beautiful piece of furniture. Even with it being in Compton's home. I could tell that someone had put a lot of hard work and love into the desk, and to see Compton destroying it with no regard to that fact made me want to grab the perfect stake shaped chunk that flew apart after another slam of Compton's fists. I turn slightly, shielding myself from fly away splinters.

"You're not helping matters, Compton! You're acting like a child, instead of the century old vampire KING that you're supposed to be!" Nan snaps, getting sick of Compton's behavior. I felt the same way, even though I knew Pam was provoking him on purpose. I wanted to do the same thing, if only to stall the inevitable, but I knew it would be too suspicious if I had.

"I don't care! We leaving. Now! I'm going to destroy that witch for hurting my Sookeh!" Compton was snarling, and nearly foaming at the mouth, in anger. I just shook my head, and had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes once again. Compton was one of the saddest excuses of a vampire that I had ever come across, and I have met A LOT of vampires.

"The vehicles are packed, and ready to go. We're all here..." I gesture to Jessica, who just entered the room wiping off the blood on the corner of her mouth with a black handkerchief. She had obviously taken Compton's offer of the donor, which wasn't surprising, considering Compton was her maker. "now, and can get moving. It's not that far of a drive, but far enough. The longer we stay here while you destroy your office, and more than likely the rest of your house, the longer she has to plan her next attack. If you hadn't noticed, she didn't try to enact her spell during the day; which means she has something else planned." I finish my speech and cross my arms over my chest, glaring at Compton, whom was glaring right back at me. It was pathetic, really, that Compton thought he could somehow intimidate me.

"If everything is prepared, then why are we all standing here?! Move!" Bill snarled at the group of us before rushing out of the room in a fit of rage.

Pam and I exchange an exasperated look before following the monarch from the house at human speed towards the line of black SUV's that sit in front of Bill's house. Besides the four of us vampires, Bill enlisted the help of his guards, or his "Storm Troopers" as Pam and I referred to them. They were useless humans, who were ingesting vampire blood on a regular basis, to give themselves an extra edge. I could sell Bill's blood inside of them, and it made me cringe. Our blood was sacred, and Bill was giving his blood away freely as if he was a PEZ dispenser. Scowling at the thought, Pam and I move in tandem to the first of the SUV's in the line and get in.

"I have called Thalia. She is going to meet up at the magic shop with our swords." Pam informs me when were both settled into the car, me in the driver's seat, and her in the passenger.

"Thank you, Pam. You've always been an exceptional child, and every day you prove just how great of a decision it was to turn you." I give her a small reassuring smile, and I can practically feel her vibrating with happiness from my praise.

"I live to please you, Master." Pam states with a small bow of her head.

Just as I'm about to remind her that she doesn't need to be so formal when it's just the two of us, the back door to the vehicle swings open, and Bill climbs inside. It takes all of the control I have obtained over my thousands years of life not to groan aloud.

"All the other vehicles are full. Let's get a move on, shall we, Sheriff?" Bill states, sending me a scathing look.

"Of course, your Majesty." I bow my head slightly, barely keeping my condescending tone in check as I start to car and take off down the road towards Shreveport at break neck speeds.

For the first several minutes of the ride, the vehicle is silent. Pam was seething next to me at the intrusion of Bill in our vehicle, but I just ignored him, instead focusing on the numbness of the bond Sookie and I share. I was so engrossed in my task of driving, and trying to sense Sookie that I barely heard Bill when he spoke.

"I always knew you never cared for Sookeh. Otherwise you would have felt the loss of her, and want revenge just as I do." From Bill's tone, I knew he was trying to goad me, but I knew better than to fall into his trap. I knew better than to revel that Sookie was still alive. That would just make Bill even more erratic than he already was.

"Sookie was nothing more than an asset. I will mourn the loss of a telepath, but she is merely a human. She would have died sooner or later, and knowing Sookie, it would have been sooner." I say nonchalantly with a small shrug of my shoulders. The words left a horrible after taste in my mouth just speaking about Sookie in such a negative tone, but I knew better than to allow anyone to see her as my weakness, and that's exactly what Sookie was to me. I would do anything to protect her, even if that meant getting myself killed.

"Sookeh was much more than just a mere human! She is Sookeh!" Bill snarled out, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

If Bill was going to be stupid enough to talk about Sookie in a vehicle that was provided by the AVL, then that was his own stupidity. I could hear the hum of the wireless bug that was planted in the vehicle, but Bill was also an imbecile, so it wasn't much of a shock to hear him talking about Sookie. Scowling to myself, I step on the gas and hurl us down the road faster, begging this trip to end as quickly as possible.

After listening to Bill's mindless nagging for more than ten minutes, I finally get fed up with hearing his voice, and snap.

"Your Majesty!" I growl out, turning in the seat to look at him. "She is merely a HUMAN and not worth all of this trouble! We will destroy the witch, and MOVE ON with our lives as if the HUMAN girl didn't even exist. The AVL will be proud to HEAR that we have dealt with the problem, and that YOU took care of it." I attempt to emphasis certain words in my speech, hoping that Bill would get it through his head what I was trying to say. Luckily, Bill isn't a total idiot, and immediately snapped his mouth shut, sinking back into the seat with a huff of indignation.

With a small sigh of my own, I turn back around in my seat, and focus once more on my driving. Next to me, Pam was silently laughing in amusement at Bill's current predicament. Casting a sideways look at Pam, I give her a wink and a small smile before stepping on the gas more and hurling us faster down the street.

The less time we had to spend in the car with Bill, the better.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
